Haunted Souls Never Rest
by katkin
Summary: The initials triggered a memory in her mind. And now with the mention of Horcruxes, can Nymphadora Tonks put together the pieces. An unknown person or a prescence from her past? DISCONTINUED
1. The Attic

A/N: My guessing of who R.A.B is...I'm probably wrong but, in the slight chance I'm right and you don't want to know, then please don't read. I guess we'll find out in a couple of years.

MAJOR SPOILERS! If you haven't finished HBP then what the hell are you reading this for? It's the most amazing thing ever. My stories are tripe in comparison!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: R.A.B. The initials triggered a memory in her mind. And now with the mention of Horcruxes, can Nymphadora Tonks put together the pieces. An unknown character of the future, or a prescence from her past?

* * *

It was a week after Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding, and members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the old wooden table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. To his utmost surprise Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, had taken a place in the assembly, at Professor McGonagall's request. 

Harry shuffled with his hands as various people reported to McGonagall, who had been unanimously voted as Head of Order. The boy was grateful for a chance to sit with the Order (he had earned it after all), but felt as if he were almost intruding on the meeting.

"I think that will do for this evening," McGonagall concluded. "We will discuss the fate of Hogwarts at the next meeting, once the Governors have come to a conclusion. The witch paused. "Do you have anything to say, Mr Potter?"

Harry, who had been silent throughout, looked up startled.

"What?" he blurted out bluntly, causing a chuckled from some of the members, and a slight smile from his Transfiguration teacher.

"Do you which to put anything forward in this meeting?" McGonagall asked again. Harry swallowed. He had been very temped to mention the Horcruxes, though it would be betraying Dumbledore to speak of it. But this was Dumbledore's Order, would he not want them to know? Harry frowned slightly, feeling the many eyes fall on him expectantly; Molly and Arthur Weasley, Charlie, Remus Lupin with Tonks by his side, Moody, Kingsley and especially the Head Mistress herself.

No, he told himself, do not mention the Horcruxes, however much you may need their help.

"Uh…no, actually," Harry mumbled. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Wait…um, can I ask you all a question?"

"Go ahead, Lad," Moody encouraged. Harry's face felt warm. He wished they would stop staring at him.

"Well, I was wondering…do any of you know what R.A.B stands for?" he directed his question to the table and then looked up for a response.

Murmurs filled the room as the Order members turned to each other questioningly.

"Why do you want to know?" Moody asked suspiciously, narrowing his human eye. Harry flinched.

"I can't tell you."

"Then we can't tell you if we know," Kingsley Shacklebolt retorted. Harry looked crestfallen and the man gave a deep rumble of a chuckle.

"I've never heard of R.A.B, Potter. Sorry."

"Nor I," admitted McGonagall. Various forms of unhelpful answers filled the room. Lupin bit his lip thoughtfully.

"In what context is R.A.B?" he asked and Harry frowned. "I mean is it an item, a person, a title?"

Harry bit his lip too. He was tempted to admit that he guessed R.A.B to be a person, having seen it scribed on the bottom of a letter. But this would raise too many unsafe questions.

"I don't know," Harry lied. Lupin sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't help you." He sounded sincere and Harry offered a feeble smile. The boy then turned to the witch sat next to his former professor.

"How 'bout you Tonks?"

The pink-haired witch looked to the boy's emerald eyes. Tonks' brow creased slightly, and then she shook her head slightly in dismissal. Harry's eyes narrowed questioningly, and the Auror winced slightly.

"Uh…Rabbits and Bunnies?" she suggested, causing a ripple of laughter. Harry grinned too, and decided to let it drop. The Order couldn't help him out there, so it was doubtful they could help him with his Horcrux problem. Harry was relieved he hadn't brought that topic up.

"Well, I believe that's it then," McGonagall announced, rising from her seat and causing others to do the same. "Good evening, everyone."

* * *

Harry raced up the stairs in Grimmauld Place to find Hermione and Ron in his room waiting for him. Ron was still fuming that he was not allowed to attend the meeting with his friend. 

"It's unfair," he had grumbled to Hermione as Harry had made his way down the stairs. "Just 'cause he's the Chosen One! I'm the Chosen One's best friend, does that not count for anything!"

"Who am I, his sock-washer?" Hermione had asked sardonically, causing Ron to mumble to himself until Harry's return.

Harry opened the door and joined his friends on his bed.

"Well?" Ron almost snapped. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ron…you know he can't tell us what happened, otherwise we would have been asked to join them too," Hermione insisted before Harry could blurt out any of the meeting's secrets.

"I asked the Order about R.A.B," Harry told his friends after he had caught his breath. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I hope you didn't mention–"

"No, of course not!"

"What did they say?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry shrugged in defeat.

"None of them knew what it stood for." The boy smirked slightly, remembering Tonks' comment.

At that moment, the trio heard Mrs Weasley climbing the stairs, calling the three teenagers.

"No doubt she wants to question you about R.A.B," Ron thought. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The three friends left the room in a hurry, in order to find a more secluded place to hide. Ron suggested Buckbeak's old room, but Hermione pointed out that it still smelt of the Hippogriff, even a year after he had returned to Hogwarts.

Harry noticed a door open at the end of the corridor and headed to it, as Mrs Weasley's calls echoed up the stairs.

"In here," he suggested and the three of them hurried through the door and closed it quickly behind them.

They were confronted with a dusty wooden staircase.

"I've not been up here before," Hermione said quietly, in apprehension.

"It leads to the attic," Harry guessed. He lit his wand and headed up the steps. Ron and Hermione followed him, cringing as the floorboards creaked under their weight.

The attic was dark and fusty. It was packed with decrepit furniture and boxes, which were sealed with Spellotape and rope. The evening sun shone through two grimy windows, and unsettled dust seemed to fall in two rays across the floor.

The trio sat down, Hermione dusting a spot for herself first, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"So…you mentioned R.A.B to the Order," Ron prompted and Harry nodded.

"Yes. I didn't tell them I thought it was a person…that would cause to many questions. I thought I'd give it a shot though." Harry shrugged once more.

"But you didn't mention the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked timidly. A creak came from the far end of the attic, and all three heads turned to look into the darkness. Silence fell again and Harry shook his head.

"No…Dumbledore asked me not to tell anyone but you guys. I figured if he wanted the Order to know, he would have told them himself. No one mentioned them tonight, so I guess they're oblivious."

The three teenagers mused on this for sometime. Hermione hesitated before speaking again.

"Perhaps…perhaps you should tell them, Harry."

Ron and Harry turned to her.

"I mean…they are the Order. Surely you need as much help as you can get in destroying _his_ soul. They're very experienced wizards Harry. You could use their help."

Harry did consider it, and then shook his head firmly. A thought had been niggling at him since Dumbledore died, even before. It wasn't just that Dumbledore did not want them knowing…Harry simply didn't want to risk losing any more of the Order, especially with the war approaching. It was bad enough that Ron and Hermione were willing to risk their lives. The very thought sickened him.

"No," he said finally. "No, I can't Hermione…at least, not right now."

Suddenly, a squeak echoed around the wooden rafters.

"Achoo," came the feminine squeal.

"Bless you," Ron said to Hermione, though her and Harry were staring into the darkness of the far corners.

"Ron, it wasn't me," the girl hissed. Harry rose from the floor, and indicated with an open palm that Ron and Hermione should stay put. He raised his wand and approached the darkness slowly.

"Who's there?" he asked hoarsely, his throat lined with dust. "Hello?"

"Would you say 'Hello' to a Death Eater, you daft plonker?" came a familiar voice. A light glowed from the corner, and Nymphadora Tonks stepped out from behind and old, fraying screen which was leaning against a wooden dresser.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry tried to demand but choked, as the dust really was thick. Tonks had stirred it as she straightened herself up a brushed off her robes.

"I could asked the same about you three," the Auror commented. Harry noticed a pile of yellowing books, and dog-eared parchment in her hands. Tonks placed them behind her back quickly.

"What's that in your hand?" Harry asked her.

"What are you talking about Horcruxes for?" Tonks responded with her own question, hoping to distract the boy. It worked.

"I…what do you know about Horcruxes?" Harry said snidely, thought he was incredibly curious. Perhaps he could obtain some useful information. Tonks simply shrugged.

"Enough," she said dryly and crossed to the stairs. She smiled to Ron and Hermione, but did not speak to them as they blinked back in confusion.

"Where are you going with those? They're mine!" Harry insisted. Everything in the old manor house was now his property, though Harry hoped that they weren't Tonks' belongings to begin with. Was she hiding them? Obviously she couldn't leave them now Harry had rumbled her. He wondered what they were.

"They are not yours, Harry," Tonks muttered quietly. "Oh, and can I make a suggestion. Don't go mentioning Horcruxes to the Order. It's best not to let anyone know that you know what they are…I won't tell anyone, but don't speak of them in this house, ok?"

The trio nodded, feeling rather confused. Tonks must have read something in Harry's green eyes for she whispered.

"Now is not the time, Harry."

The boy frowned at her.

"Then when?" he asked.

Tonks regarded the boy for a long moment, taking a deep breath.

"I am going on a mission tonight. You are not to leave this house (for Horcruxes or otherwise) until I return, Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't care for Tonks' commanding tone, in fact she was creeping him out a little.

"Well actually, I'm going to Godric's Hollow in two days. Ron and Hermione are going too," Harry told her defiantly. He'd like to see her try and stop him.

"Lupin's going with you?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Then that will be fine. Goodbye Harry…Ron, Hermione." She gave them each a curt nod and descended the creaking stairs.

Silence fell in the attic once more.

"Mental," Ron commented as Harry joined his friends on the floor. "I knew she was losing it, didn't I say it? I thought she's be back to normal now Lupin's at least acknowledged her existence…guess I was wrong."

Harry had to agree. Tonks had been on her way to becoming _Tonks_ once more, despite the tragic death of Dumbledore. She was livelier and brighter…just how Tonks used to be. But now, all of a sudden, she had become secluded and sullen again. Harry decided to ask Lupin about Tonks' behaviour, on their trip to Godric's Hollow. Then he would just have to wait for her to return…and, he decided, question her on her secret knowledge of Horcruxes.


	2. Godric's Hollow

A/N: **Hope**, you and I are probably thinking of the same person. (I'm not sure of the middle name either, lol.)

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Harry felt the warm sun on his face as he stepped outside of Number 12 and in the street of Grimmauld Place.

Ron and Hermione bustled out after him, followed by Lupin who closed the front door. As they walked away from the house, it disappeared behind them. Once on the dry paving slabs, Remus looked expectantly at his three former students.

"Right, I take it you three have Apperation licences."

Lupin knew fully well that Harry was not yet of age, and ignored the boy clicking his tongue surreptitiously

"Well, actually–" began Hermione.

"Yes!" Ron insisted, and then glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Good," said Lupin, ignoring Ron and Harry's guilty look. _Lupin really was laid back at times_, Harry thought, _That's the Marauder in him I suppose_.

"Well, I won't be held responsible for loss of limbs."

"Or eyebrows," Hermione added through clenched teeth.

"Ok you three, it's best if we all join hands considering you don't know where you are going." _And I'm not entirely convinced of your Apperating skills_, Lupin added to himself.

Ron wiped his clammy hand down his grubby jeans and then offered it to Hermione. She crinkled her nose in disgust before taking it.

"Right, after three…3"

And with that, the four of them disappeared from the empty street with a dull pop, reappearing in a dusty lane surrounded by fields. Ron turned immediately to Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows vivaciously. Hermione giggled. Harry looked around quickly.

"Uh…Lupin, are you sure this–"

"Follow me," Lupin commanded and the trio had no choice. The lane was incredibly long and uneven. Ron complained non-stop, much to all of their annoyance.

"My shoes are too small. Maybe I should make them a little bigger." He removed his wand from his pocket but Lupin shook his head quickly.

"Perhaps not, eh Ron?"

Ron looked crestfallen and placed his wand back in his jean pocket.

"Could we have not Apperated nearer the village?" Ron grumbled.

"Muggles, Ron, Muggles," Lupin said simply.

"No one asked you to come," Harry pointed out, and Ron finally took that as a sign to keep quiet.

As they wandered lazily down the country lane, Harry felt himself relax slightly. With the fine weather and beautiful setting, it was as almost as if the war had been put on hold for the boy to discover his roots. Harry risked a glance at Lupin who was walking next to him. Even he seemed unwind, though Harry noticed that the man held his wand tightly.

"You don't mind coming with us, do you?" Harry asked his old professor, trying to ignore Ron and Hermione squabbling behind them like children.

"Oh no," Lupin laughed. "In fact, I was quite honoured that you asked. It wouldn't have been safe on your own of course, but I didn't expect you to ask me of all people."

"Why not you?" Harry asked. He seemed the ideal person to Harry; someone who knew the area, the significance to Harry…and someone who would be both saddened and satisfied by the journey. As Lupin replied with a smile and a shrug, Harry couldn't be more pleased that he'd asked the man. He suddenly took the opportunity to bring up a few queries, under the pretence of casual conversation.

"So… what's Tonks up to? She said she had a mission."

Lupin's smile faded at this.

"Did she? I've not seen her since the Order meeting, Harry. I guessed she was busy at work." The man's brow creased in obvious concern. Harry felt bad for worrying the man.

"I'm sure she's fine," Harry spoke up lamely. He was annoyed that Ron and Hermione had suddenly stopped their bickering to eavesdrop. It seemed so suspicious.

"She didn't even say goodbye," Lupin said quietly.

"She said bye to us," Ron spoke up. "When we saw her–"

"After the meeting," Hermione finished quickly. "She didn't say where she was going though."

"She was acting rather weird," Ron continued. Lupin stopped and turned to him.

"Weird, how?"

"Well, she sort of had a go at us…"

"Were you doing something you shouldn't have been?" Lupin failed to hide his smile, as Ron turned pink.

"Well…yeah, but that's not the point. This is Tonks we're talking about, not Mum! I dunno, she just seemed rather…distant."

Lupin's eyes darkened at these words. He continued to walk. Harry shot Ron an exasperated look, and hurried to catch up with Lupin.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Harry panted.

"You haven't upset me, Harry," Lupin muttered as the group reached a fork in the road. Perhaps Lupin had noticed it too, Harry mused. Perhaps hearing it from somebody else confirmed his fear.

Lupin looked left, then right, and then left again. Nodding to himself, he headed down the left track, which, Ron was pleased to find, had a layer of tarmac down the centre.

"Uh, I don't suppose it's any of my business…" Harry began as he too took the left path. "But are you and Tonks…dating?"

Lupin barked a laugh at this, and Harry felt rather foolish to have asked.

"No we're not, Harry. And you're right, it isn't your business." His tone was far from harsh, much to Harry's relief. "Tonks and I have a sort of agreement."

"So you mean you're sleeping with her," Ron spoke up. Harry and Hermione turned to him with their mouths open in shock. Lupin simply regarded the boy.

"No, Ron, that's not what I meant." The man continued to walk and Harry gave Ron a sharp around his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nice going, Won-Won," she hissed before linking her arm with Harry's, leaving Ron to bring up the rear by himself.

Once the group had reached the village, Lupin spoke again.

"So Harry, where do you want to go first?"

"Well, I could do with a drink to be honest."

Ron nodded eagerly, seconding that. The four of them trundled to the nearest Muggle pub, and Hermione went inside to order the drinks, as the three wizards sat on a wooden picnic bench by a stream. Ron was batting aimlessly at the flies. They only seemed to be attracted to him, much to Harry's amusement.

Hermione brought out four glasses of iced lemonade and they accepted them gratefully.

Harry watched as the clear water ran quickly over the rocks, and under a white stone bridge, which was situated near the entrance of the pub garden. The babbling water seemed to hypnotise him, and he tuned out of the conversations around him. It had been so peaceful here. Had his father ever been here? Had he brought his mother? The village was so undisturbed. Harry wished he could have grown up with it.

He took a small sip from his glass and then lowered it with certainty.

"Lupin, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" he spoke up suddenly, halting their conversation. Hermione knocked her glass slightly.

"Harry!" she hissed but he ignored her. Lupin looked puzzled.

"Uh, no Harry I can't say I have."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. If Lupin didn't have a clue what they were, then how did Tonks know? Lupin knew everything, in Harry's mind.

"Are you going to enlighten me?"

"Harry we shouldn't talk about this here," Hermione insisted desperately. Harry paused.

"Hermione's right. We shouldn't discuss it here. We'll talk back home," he told the man. Lupin smiled at the thought of Harry considering Grimmauld Place to be _their_ home.

Hermione was glaring at Harry, as if he'd shared one of her own secrets.

"Oh come off it, Hermione!" Harry said heatedly. "This is Lupin. It's not as if I've told Moody. That _would_ be stupid. He's not going to tell anyone…Are you?" Harry turned to Lupin quickly. The man shook his head, his face blank.

"I solemnly swear," he said, crossing his heart with a finger. Hermione trusted Lupin, but remained wary. Harry patted Lupin on the back.

"See. Nothing to worry about."

Once the drinks were downed, the four went for a stroll around the village. They came to the village green, and Harry suddenly bolted.

"Last one to the slide's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" he bellowed as he ran.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ron called after him. But Harry carried on running across the grass until he reached a play area.

Once his friends (and breath) had caught up with him, Harry gave a broad grin from the top of the tallest slide.

"Watch ok?" he demanded like a small child whose parents had seen him go up and down for the past hour. Harry pushed off with hands and slid all the way to the bottom, landing on the wood-chipped ground on his backside with a thud. A grin remained on his face.

"That's so weird," Ron spoke up. "Is that all it does?"

When Harry responded with an eager nod, Ron headed for the ladder. Hermione giggled as Ron got wedged at the top.

"Now what?" he called from the top.

"Push yourself down," Harry instructed. Ron did so, and howled all the way to the end. He, too, landed with a thud.

"Wicked! I'm getting my dad one of these."

"Lupin, your go!" Harry insisted. The man shook his head.

"I'm more of a swing's man myself," he said with an impish smile. Hermione and Lupin left Ron and Harry to take it in turns, and went to sit on the stationary roundabout. Hermione was looking agitated.

"I'm sorry about before," she murmured. "It's not that I don't trust you–"

"Hermione, it's ok."

"It's just, Dumbledore told Harry not to tell anyone. Personally, I'd be glad for you to help Harry…I'm worried about him."

"I'm worried too, Hermione. I'd be there for him in a second, he only has to ask."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She felt compelled to say it. Lupin smiled at her.

Ron and Harry jogged over to them.

"Right, now that's out of my system, I think I want to go see my first home," Harry told them.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded firmly.

"Let's go."

Lupin led them to a quiet lane. The stone cottages were moderately large, and their exteriors were inviting. Harry's eyes scanned the lane. His mother and father must have walked these paths. He tried to guess which one was theirs, his eyes darting from one building to another in search of some sort of clue. There were none.

"Ok, which is it?" Harry asked eagerly. Lupin pointed to the far house at the end of the track. A large willow tree stood at the end of the path. Harry ran up to it, and leant his hands on the gate. He didn't open it. It was someone's property; it would be trespassing. He merely looked up to the house. This is where it all began. His parents had lived and died in that house. Harry's life had started there. The boy found it strange that he had not visited sooner. He took a deep breath as his friends joined him.

"Can I help you?" came a woman's voice from the front garden. She was knelt on the floor, her gardening instruments in front of her. Her hair was tied back with a band and she wore a grubby apron. The woman had a Mrs Weasley-quality to her.

"Uh…" Harry began dumbly.

"We're just browsing," Ron spoke up from Harry's side. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs for his stupidity. Lupin chose to explain.

"Sorry for intruding. Some friends of mine used to live here." He paused. "They don't anymore," he added pointlessly.

The woman smiled at him regretfully.

"No they don't," she replied. "We've lived here for seven years. The Jones' before us. I'm not sure who lived here before them," she told Lupin. The man nodded.

"Thank you. Sorry for bothering you." The group turned to leave.

"I hope you find your friends," the woman called after them. Lupin smiled at her politely and walked away.

Harry was disappointed that he couldn't have stayed longer. But the house couldn't remain 'Potter' forever. He understood that. Harry wondered if its inhabitants knew of the horrific history that the house had. He doubted it.

"Did you see the swing?" Harry suddenly realised Lupin was talking to him and broke from his reverie.

"Uh, yeah." They were referring to the wooden plank, hanging from the large willow tree by two lengths of rope.

"That's been there since before you were born. Your dad made it for your mum. It didn't hold very well, naturally. She used it a couple of times, until Sirius jumped on it and broke it." The man gave a wistful smile and Harry had to laugh at the image.

"Then Lily fixed it and it's been up ever since, I see."

"It's a nice neighbourhood," Hermione commented as they passed a gang of small children, splashing each other with their hosepipe.

Is this what Harry's childhood could have been like? Harry suddenly felt bitter for having it snatched away from him.

"Can I go see my mum and dad?" he asked Lupin.

"Of course," the man replied.

"Should I take them flowers? I dunno. I've never visited a graveyard before."

"Whatever you want, Harry."

"No, tell me. Would they have liked flowers?" Harry asked desperately. Lupin gave it some thought.

"Lily would have, certainly. Your father wasn't a big flower fan."

"That's ok. I've brought something else for dad," Harry told him but said no more.

Harry stopped off at a local florist (buying a bunch of the brightest flowers they had), and the four of them headed for the graveyard. At the black, iron gates, Hermione hung back.

"We'll stay here, Harry," she said, putting a hand on Ron's arm, causing him to stop. The pair took a seat on a wooden bench. Harry nodded to them and turned to open the gate.

"Lupin, are you coming?" he called over his shoulder. Remus hesitated.

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"I do. And they will too. Come on."

The wizards wandered past many gravestones, some obviously newer than others. Lupin walked purposefully, and Harry wondered how many times the man had visited the graves of his parents.

"Do you come here often?" Harry voiced his thoughts.

"I used to. I don't so much any more," the man replied. Regret was evident in his tone.

Harry began to realise that they were slowing to a halt. Sure enough, there were two gravestones, side by side in front of him. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Seeing them there, their names carved in stone, made it so much more real. Harry couldn't hear a thing. The air was eerily still, and the yard quiet. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uh, should I say something?" He looked up to the man.

"If you want to, Harry."

The boy stood for a moment, composing his thoughts. In all his years, he had wondered what he would say if he ever came to visit his parent's place of rest. What would be the one thing he would want to tell them the most? That he loved them, of course. Crouching down by the headstone, Harry began to speak.

"Um hi Lily, James…Mum and Dad…I'm Harry, though I guess you already know that." He stopped, not knowing what else to say. "I…I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner…I'm sorry you had to die for me," the boy sniffed. "And…I'm sorry if I die too," Harry choked, feeling hot tears fall under his glasses.

"Harry," Lupin said quietly by his side, but Harry knew he had to continue.

"I hope I don't let you down. I'm trying really hard…but I know that there's a possibility that I won't make it through this war. I don't want your sacrifices to be in vain. I'll do my best, I promise."

Harry began to sob quietly to himself. He picked at a piece of moss, which had begun to grow disrespectfully over his mother's name.

"Why am I even crying?" he exclaimed. "I didn't know them. I shouldn't feel like this…I shouldn't miss them. I didn't know them," he repeated weakly. His words were followed by silence. Then Lupin crouched beside the teenage wizard and looked into his eyes; so much like his mother's.

"That's why it's so hard," he said plainly, knowing that Harry knew himself. The man placed an arm around Harry, and the boy wept onto his shoulder for a long moment. Once Harry pulled away, he composed himself with a deep breath before laying the bunch of flowers on his mother's grave.

"These are for you Mum," he mumbled. "I dunno if you like them, but my friend Hermione thought they were pretty." Harry sniffed and then delved a hand into his pocket.

"And this is for you Dad." Harry displayed a motionless Snitch in his outstretched palm. He fingered it slightly, before laying it by his father's headstone.

"Funny story actually. We'd just won a match, against Slytherin I might add, when I kinda got into trouble. Me and George… ah Dad you would love Fred and George Weasley believe me! Anyway, me and George got into a fight with some Slytherins and I got banned from Quidditch by Umbridge who is a complete bitch…I mean, a very nasty lady. Anyway, I still had this Snitch in my hand the whole evening. It was kind of a reminder. It eventually stopped flying, and I was eventually allowed to play again. I don't know why I kept it but I'm glad I did. I want you to have it, Dad. I won't be needing it anymore.

"I've always wondered if I was better at you at Quidditch. Probably not, I've heard you were very good. I wish you could have seen me play. I wanted to know what you thought; if I was any good. I made Captain last year Dad! I was pretty crap actually," Harry laughed. "Never made Prefect though," he added quietly.

"Let's see, what else can I tell you? Uh…I'm pretty good at Defence, which is lucky I suppose. I mean, I'm not bragging or anything, I just wanted you to know.

"Hmm, have I got a girlfriend?" Harry laughed at this. "Well, I dunno. There's this girl I've been seeing, Ginny, but we kinda split up. Well, I split up with her. You'd like her though. She's really nice. And I have the most amazing friends, Ron and Hermione, or Chalk and Cheese."

Harry heard Lupin chuckle next to him.

"They are so loyal, and smart…well, Hermione is anyway. They've always stuck by me, and they promise they always will. I guess they're my own Marauders," he mumbled.

"And then there's Sirius…I'm sorry about him Dad. I hope he's with you and I hope he's behaving himself. I miss him so much…" Harry trailed off. He gave a little cough.

"But I still have Lupin, which is cool." He glanced over to the man and grinned at him. "He'll look after me, you don't have to worry. You had some great friends."

A cool breeze brushed past Harry, causing him to shiver.

"Anyway, I guess I should get going. I'm not really allowed out…it's kinda sad but I'm used to it. I…I'll try to visit again soon. Maybe I'll see you soon, I don't know. Just know that I love you both, ok?"

Harry kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them on his mother's headstone, and then his father's.

"Ok, bye." He rose abruptly and Lupin followed suit. "You want to say anything?"

"I have," Lupin replied quietly. Harry nodded, understanding the man's brief words.

They joined Hermione and Ron, who sat at either end of the bench, avoiding each other's glares.

"Chalk and Cheese is right," Lupin mumbled and Harry laughed. "Ok you three, let's get you back to Grimmauld Place. I promised Molly I'd get you home in time for tea."

They joined hands and Disapperated, leaving Lily and James, and Godric's Hollow behind. Harry was sad to leave, but knew that the one's he loved never really left him. His parent's would always be there, inside of him.

* * *

A/N: Ok, those were Sirius' words at the end there. A long chapter. I hope Harry's ramblings weren't too tedious. This chapter wasn't really plot based but it had to be done. I used the Muggle pub and play park to emphasise that Godric's Hollow was a Muggle village.

While on HP Lexicon, I found out that Bowman Wright had lived there in the mid-1300's and he invented the Golden Snitch. This is where I got the idea of Harry giving James a Snitch.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is plot-based.


	3. A problem shared

When the group arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Ron immediately attempted to avoid helping with dinner, but failed miserably. Hermione willingly offered to help, joining Ginny who was peeling potatoes grumpily. The fiery redhead had not appreciated being left behind on her own.

Mrs Weasley gave a sympathetic glance to Harry as he entered.

"Good trip?" she asked and Harry nodded noncommittally. Molly handed Harry and Lupin a glass of juice each.

"Why don't you too sit down for a bit? You look tired. Tea will be ready in half an hour…Ginevra take those potato skins out of your brother's ears immediately!"

Harry took that as a dismissal, and he and Lupin made their way lazily to the drawing room.

Once seated, the pair sat in a brief silence.

"Thank you for coming with us today," Harry spoke up.

"You're welcome. Any time, honestly. Thank you for inviting me."

Harry took a rather large sip of his juice, and nearly choked when Lupin spoke again.

"So…Horcruxes," the elder prompted.

Harry wiped at his mouth.

"Ah, I thought you might have forgotten about that," the boy mumbled from behind his glass. Lupin looked at him intently.

"Harry, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine–"

"No, it's not that. It's just…Dumbledore told me not to."

Lupin nodded but said nothing. Harry fidgeted with his cuffs, thinking of what harm it could do to tell his former teacher about the soul-pieces. The man was such an important figure in Harry's life, quite possibly the only one Harry truly trusted now Dumbledore had gone. He had always been there for Harry. He had always wanted to be.

Putting down his glass decisively, Harry looked up to Lupin.

"Ok, here goes."

The boy shared with him all he knew, from Slughorn's memory to Dumbledore's final mission before his murder. However, he left out two slight details; that Tonks also knew about Horcruxes, and that R.A.B was somehow connected. Harry wasn't sure why he left out these pieces of information, but something compelled him to do so.

"So the Horcrux that you and Dumbledore retrieved–"

"Was a fake, yeah."

"How do you know?"

"It was a different locket from that in the memory…someone had obviously switched them."

"But who?" Lupin mused, chewing his lip in thought. Before Harry could respond, Mrs Weasley's voiced carried up the stairs, indicating that dinner was ready.

"You know, Harry. If I can help you in any way–"

"I'll ask," Harry finished for the man. He knew Lupin was sincere, and was suddenly pleased that he'd shared the secret with the man. It felt as if half the burden had already been lifted.

The wizards made their way into the kitchen. Harry sat next to Ginny and offered her a slight smile. She returned it before turning to Hermione and carrying on their whispered discussion.

Half way through the meal, Mrs Weasley gave a huff.

"Where has that Nymphadora got to?"

"She said she wasn't hungry," Ginny told her mother. Harry looked up quickly.

"Tonks is back?" he asked eagerly, causing frowns of confusion from Molly, Ginny and Lupin.

"Yes, dear. She arrived back a bit before you four. Merlin knows where she's been. And she's in a foul mood I might add."

Harry rose hurriedly from his seat but Molly gave him a reprimanding glance.

"Finish your tea Harry. Tonks isn't going anywhere."

Harry sat down glumly.

He ate zealously, but knew he couldn't leave until everyone else had finished. Harry felt sick as he watched his friends finish their meal, chatting casually to each other. When Mrs Weasley offered him a slice of chocolate cake Harry had to pass for two reasons; he wanted to see Tonks, and he feared that it would resurface later in the evening.

"Remus, how about you?"

"Thank you Molly, but no." Harry heard the man say as the boy darted up the stairs. As he reached Tonks' room he took a deep breath, as nausea had overcome him. He knocked tentatively. There was no reply.

Harry gave a stubborn frown and tried another time. Again, there was no response. Harry went to try the doorknob, when voice behind him made him startle.

"She's not in there Harry." Lupin joined him on the landing.

"Then where?" Harry asked himself rather than Lupin. Immediately he knew. He darted down the hall and up another flight of steps. Coming to a halt at the attic door, Harry noticed that Lupin had followed him.

"You think she's in the attic?" Remus asked sceptically. Harry didn't answer, and the two of them crept up the dusty steps into the dim loft.

"Tonks?" Harry called out, and heard a clatter from the same corner he had found her in the previous time.

"Merlin, Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, coming into the light.

"That's not me Tonks, that's all the McDonald's you eat," Harry told her sardonically. The witch narrowed her eyes mock-menacingly.

"Oh hello Remus," she said bluntly as if she had only just noticed the man standing there.

"Hello Nymphadora," he replied similarly, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked her. He was trying to sound casual, but he was desperate to know. The Auror shrugged.

"About. You know."

Harry didn't. He gave her a suspicious glance and she returned it with a curt smile.

"Anyway, I'm kinda tired so I think I'll go to bed." Tonks passed them with her head down. Harry noticed that, once again,she held a pile of ancient books tightly to her chest.

"Goodnight gentlemen."

She left the wizards stood staring at each other in perplexity. Once Harry was convinced she had left, he crossed over to the old wooden dresser, where Tonks had been sneaking around. He pulled open several drawers, feeling the dust tickle his nostrils. They were all empty. Lupin took a step closer in interest.

"What are you looking for?" he asked the boy. Harry shook his head vaguely.

No, not him…Tonks.

He wished he had realised that, when he first caught her lurking around. She wasn't looking for a place to hide the books and parchment; she was taking it from the attic! Harry wished he had checked the other day, and mentally kicked himself for not doing so. It was so obvious, looking back.

"Uh, nothing…Come on, it's filthy up here. Let's go downstairs."

After returning to the main building, Harry quickly excused himself from Lupin's presence, and retired to bed to mull over his trip to Godric's Hollow, Tonks' strange behaviour and the unknown identity of R.A.B. Were they some how linked? Harry fell asleep with the thought, a frown crinkling his forehead.

* * *

Tonks lay on her back, on her hard bed. She held in her fingers, a ring. It caught the light as she twirled it carefully, studying it with great intent. Her 'mission', as she had called it, had been exhausting; emotionally more than physically. The Auror wanted nothing more than to sleep, but her mind buzzed. She also knew she had more important things to do that night…so sleep was out of the question. Perhaps a little nap won't hurt, she decided. Putting the ring under her bed (along with the stash of parchment and notebooks), Tonks rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. 

A sudden knock came at her door, causing them to snap open again.

"Can I come in?" came a muffled query, causing Tonks to sit up.

"No, I'm naked."

The door opened anyway, and Remus Lupin stood in the jamb.

"An obvious bluff," he said casually. Tonks smiled at him. He began to cross the room when an abrupt question caused him to stop.

"What do you want?"

Remus crossed his arms across his chest defiantly, in an attempt to hide the hurt that had suddenly crept into his stomach and settled there like lead.

"Well a goodbye would have been nice." He struggled to keep the bitterness from his tone. Tonks studied him closely. She crossed her legs under herself.

"Don't tell me you missed me, Remus." She gave a hollow laugh. "Well, I'm sorry if you're upset by it but, as you constantly remind me, we are in the middle of a war! I had to leave on a mission at short notice and now I'm back. No harm done."

"Who authorised it? The Ministry or the Order? I've spoken to Kingsley. He doesn't seem to have a clue where you've been. No one does."

"I authorised it," Tonks sneered indignantly. "I'm not a child Remus, stop treating me like one!" she snapped. Remus blinked at her, his face blank but his heart giving a jolt of anguish.

"I was worried about you," he told her quietly.

Tonks gave a small sigh and held out her hand, indicating for him to take it.

After hesitation he did, and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm just tired." Her words were truthful, and he knew it. Tonks was forced to remember the days, months even, sitting and thinking about the man, surrounded by malevolent werewolves, unable to contact anyone about his well-being. It had broken her heart. She feared for him more than herself; because she loved him more than she ever thought possible. Tonks gave a weak smile. It was flattering that he had cared. She pulled him into an embrace and breathed him in deeply. Merlin, she had missed him!

"Where have you been?" he asked into her shoulder. Tonks winced slightly in discomfort.

"I can't tell you, Remus. Please don't ask. Trust me, ok? Like I trust you. I trust you with my life. Can you do that for me?"

Remus gave a weak nod.

"I'll try."

Tonks squeezed him before letting him go. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Now get outta here. This grumpy hag needs her beauty sleep."

Remus crossed to the door.

"Goodnight Nymphadora. Sweet dreams." He closed the door behind him and Tonks flinched, squeezing her eyes tight shut and letting a pent-up tear fall onto her pillow.

She was betraying his trust, and she hated herself for it. But Tonks knew it had to be done. She only hoped that, in the end, he would forgive her.

* * *

Remus made his way wearily down the kitchen stairs. Molly had already cleared away the dishes, and Remus felt guilty for not offering to help. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat by the woman, eating a plate of food, which she had made up for him. He nodded at Lupin in greeting. 

"How's Tonks? Has she cheered up at all?" Molly asked. Remus gave a shrug as he plonked himself down in the vacant seat next to her.

"She's ok," he lied. Molly Weasley was not an easily fooled woman. Remus knew this. He gave a frustrated sigh as Molly continued to stare at him expectantly.

"I don't know, Molly. Was it too much to ask for, having the old Tonks back? I thought she was happier, even with Dumbledore being taken from us. She certainly looks a lot healthier. But all of a sudden she's become withdrawn again. She is keeping secrets from me, from us all! To be honest…I'm not sure if I trust her," the man admitted regretfully. Molly frowned in concern. Kingsley remained subdued.

"She's going through a rough time Remus. We all are," Molly reminded him. "We need to support her, not judge and suspect her. This is war, Remus. People change. Not always for the better, but she's still our Tonks."

Remus nodded at these words, knowing they were true.

"I thought I could cope with this. I mean, we're hardly in a relationship. I'm not really sure what you might call it. That's what makes it so difficult. I'm trying so hard to understand her, but it's not easy when she's constantly changing…and I don't mean her hair," he added with a shadow of a smile. The kitchen fell silent as the three Order members mused on Lupin's words.

"You know, the children have noticed," he commented softly. Molly nodded.

"Of course they have. There's not a lot that'd get past that bunch. Sharp as knives. Don't worry Remus," Molly reassured him, patting his arm affectionately. "Give her time. We'll all be there for us, if she needs us."

"I'll keep an eye out for her at work," Kingsley added. Remus nodded to him in gratitude.

He knew Tonks wasn't a child. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself. But everybody fell sometimes. Remus only hoped that he would be there to catch her…before she did something he knew she'd regret.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)

I don't like this chapter. I dunno why. Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is already written and will be up soon. It's better than this poop!

I've just planned this whole fic in scary detail! I never meant for it to be as long as it's now going to be. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	4. The Alley

A/N: I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I've had rather a 'Tonks' evening: first I drop chocolate down the _inside_ of my shirt, then my make-up explodes down the outside of my shirt. I fell over the dustbin at work in front of _everyone,_ I just threw my icecream on my carpet and I've been making noodles and dropped them all in the sink while trying to drain them! A sure sign...so here you are...I quite like this chapter, let me know what you think :)

* * *

It was the dead of night and Nymphadora Tonks snuck silently down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. It took all of her energy not to collide with objects in the dark, and the Auror walked on tiptoes to avoid the creaking of floorboards. 

_Think light thoughts. Think light thoughts!_

The witch reached the front door with a sigh of relief and crept out of the house into the empty street. Little did she know, she was being followed.

Tonks walked anxiously through the deserted streets, raising the hood of her cloak inconspicuously. Rain had begun to fall lightly around her as she shuffled along the pavement. Her hand clutched tightly at her wand, causing crescents to form in her palm from the pressure of her nails. Tonks stopped, hearing her footsteps echo in the empty street. She could have sworn she heard another set, but the passing of a car in the rain made hearing impossible. She shook her head slightly and continued to walk, quickening her pace to reach her destination on time.

The witch halted at a dark alleyway between two derelict Muggle shops. Rubbish bins served as obstacles as the young witch made her way down the passage, stepping over scattered litter as she did so.

Her observer remained by the mouth of the alley, crouching low behind a foul-smelling waste bin. He watched her intently as she stopped, breathing a sigh, and looking anxiously around her.

"You came," said a hoarse male voice, causing both Tonks and the spectator to startle. The Auror lowered her hood to reveal her tired face, darkeyesand light brown hair; her natural appearance.

"Of course I did," Tonks replied firmly as the man stepped out of the shadows. The witness could not see the man in detail. His face was pale and eyes were shadowed. Dark hair hung limply to his jaw. The man was dressed in black. He looked like a Death Eater.

Tonks removed a stash of parchment from inside her robes.

"This is everything there was. I couldn't find anything else. Well, it was hard to search probably with that Potter lad nosing around." She gave a light laugh.

"He suspects you?" The man sounded concerned.

"Of course. They all do…but I can handle them," she told her companion. The man simply nodded. He flicked through the pieces of parchment.

"These will do nicely, Dora. Thank you."

They fell quiet.

"Let me come with you," Tonks mumbled almost inaudibly.

"No Dora. Not yet anyway…I need you to stay safe. If something should happen to me–"

"I know what I have to do," Tonks finished for him.

"And Harry Potter?"

Tonks hesitated.

"Yes," she answered numbly.

"Good. I'll be in touch Dora. You still have your ring?"

The witch held up her left hand in acknowledgement.

"Good. Take care." The mysterious man brushed her cheek gently before disappearing back into the shadows. Tonks stood still for a moment, shivering under the weight of their conversation. She raised her hood and Disapperated, leaving her follower alone in the passage, puzzled and thwarted with what he had just witnessed.

* * *

As morning broke, Tonks made her way sleepily up the stone steps of Number 12. As she entered the kitchen, she felt all eyes fall on her coldly. 

"Great," she grumbled. "What have I done now?"

"Where have you been?" Kingsley Shacklebolt voiced the question of the group. Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin and Harry Potter remained silent, waiting for an answer.

"At home, in bed," Tonks answered noncommittally.

"Alone?" Moody pressed. Tonks' mouth dropped indignantly.

"Yes alone!" she spat. "Not that it's any of your business."

"You weren't there all night though," Kingsley commented dryly.

"Uh…yes I was!" Tonks insisted in a rather teenage tone. She removed her travelling cloak and hung it over the back of a vacant chair before sitting down casually.

"So you would deny that you were in an alleyway off Swan Street at the early hours of this morning?" Kingsley asked her. Tonks frowned at him.

"No…I was in bed."

"Don't lie to me Tonks." Kingsley was shouting now. He rose from his seat and slammed a hand on the table, causing the mugs of tea to jolt. "I want to know what you were up to…and who that man was."

Silence echoed off the stone walls.

"You were with a man?"

Tonks turned to see Lupin looking at her, his light eyes filled with such betrayal and confusion that it made Tonks sick to see it.

"Remus, no," she whispered, but he looked down to the table.

"Was it Snape?" Harry asked in revulsion. Tonks turned to him in shock.

"NO! Just shut up all of you! You don't know what you're talking about! Snape? Don't make me laugh Harry. You honestly think I'd be meeting up with him; after all he's done. Give me some credit."

"So you're denying it then?" Moody mumbled.

"Yes. Yes I'm denying what ever it is you guys are going on about. You've all gone bonkers!"

Kingsley took a deep breath.

"I followed you, Tonks," he admitted quietly. "I followed you to that alleyway. I saw you with a man…he looked like Snape, from what I could see. I heard you talk with him and then you parted ways. If you're denying it then that leads me to several possibilities. A. You're blatantly lying to us all. B. You're under the Imperius Curse–"

Tonks gave a hollow laugh at this.

"Or C. You've got the wrong person," she added her own suggestion.

"He called you Dora, Tonks! You must know this man!"

"What man!"

Kingsley ran a hand over his bald head in frustration.

"Show me your hands," he demanded. Tonks blinked at him. "Tonks, show me your hands."

Tonks stared at him defiantly.

"You know, for someone who's supposedly innocent in this fiasco, you're not being very cooperative," Moody snarled. Tonks gave a huff and rolled her eyes. She splayed her hands for them all to see.

"Eight fingers, two thumbs," she sang sweetly. Kingsley regarded her hands for a moment.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your ring," he insisted, pulling her hands closer to him. She snatched them back.

"You've lost it Kings, you've totally lost it." Tonks rose from her seat and grabbed her cloak. "I don't have to sit here and listen to these accusations from my own friends. I trust you guys. Why can't you trust me?"

She headed for the stairs and halted as Moody and Kingsley raised their wands. Tonks barked a laugh.

"Wait!" Lupin exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. Harry remained motionless.

"Tonks, I believe you are under the Imperius Curse. I'm going to have to take you in to the Ministry for formal questioning," Kingsley told her regretfully.

"Lower your wand Kingsley, or you'll regret it!" Tonks shouted at him. Her two friends advanced on her and Tonks bit her lip in frustration.

"Don't make me do this please," she whispered. The men ignored her. Tonks grabbed at her wand.

"Expelliarmus," Moody boomed but Tonks was one step ahead.

"Protego!" Tonks shouted and then, "Stupefy!"

A bolt of red light shot at Kingsley and Moody, landing between them and causing them to fall, though neither were injured by the spell. Tonks saw they were ok, gave a regretful look to Lupin who was staring at her in discontentment, before bolting up the stairs and out of the house.


	5. The Meeting

A/N: I don't like this chapter :( I seem to have come to a writer's block with this story. I've got such a detailed plan but everything I keep writing comes out like poop.

I've noticed that I'm getting quite a few hits but not many reviews :( Thanks to those who have reviewed...and to those who haven't PLEASE do! I need encouragement at the mo. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

* * *

Tonks did not show her face for several days. Kingsley told those who questioned her whereabouts that she had taken time off from work due to illness. In all honesty, he had no idea where she was and it worried him. One more deeply concerned than most was Remus Lupin. 

The old werewolf had taken up pacing around Grimmauld Place, checking in on Tonks' flat every hour, and being uncharacteristically surly to anyone who questioned his behaviour.

It was early evening, and an Order meeting had been called to discuss the future of Hogwarts School. Remus knew he had to push Tonks to the back of his mind, though her absence from the meeting deeply concerned him. Would she turn up to the meeting, or leave him hanging…falling deeper into unease?

Tonks was not the only Order member missing. Kingsley Shacklebolt was at the Ministry, as was Hestia Jones. And what with Dumbledore and Snape out of the Order (for very different reasons,) the group was looking rather thin on the ground, consisting mostly of the elder Weasley members. However, Harry Potter was once again present.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, indicating that the meeting had started.

"From my conference with the school Governors today, I can confirm that Hogwarts will reopen in two weeks time."

A murmur rippled through the group, mostly that of relief, though a few people sported dubious expressions.

"Having had Lupin decline my request to teach again, Alastor Moody has stepped in," the witch informed them. Moody inclined his head to the witch. Remus lowered his eyes to the table in discomfort, but he stuck by his decision. Now was not the time to return to Hogwarts. The war needed him, Harry needed him…and Nymphadora would certainly need him.

"Mr Potter, I take it you will be returning?" The boy's Headmistress asked. All eyes fell on the teen, and he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Uh, actually, no."

Mrs Weasley gave a gasp of concern but Arthur put a hand on her arm to silence her.

"I'm sorry. Hogwarts has been my home for so many years now. I've learnt so much, not just in my lessons, but from simply being around such inspirational witches and wizards," Harry spieled, almost as if he had created a script in his mind long ago. "I'm so grateful to have been given the opportunity to become as strong as I can be. But now, after all that's happened – is about to happen – it just doesn't feel right… I'm sorry."

There was a thick silence around the table. McGonagall gave a brief nod and was the first to speak.

"Very well, Harry. I wish you all the best. If you ever change your mind, Hogwarts will always be welcome to you."

Harry gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Professor," he mumbled.

Mrs Weasley had just begun her rant as to why she thought Harry was making a terrible mistake ("I assure you Minerva, my two will certainly be returning to school."), when the banging of the front door caused her to stop abruptly, much to Harry's relief. Many hands fell swiftly to their wands and then relaxed as Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way into the kitchen. He looked rather unsettled.

"Is Tonks here?" he asked, without any greeting. See that she wasn't, and without waiting for a response, he headed back for the stairs.

"We have to find her urgently."

"What is it?" Lupin asked in concern. Kingsley took a deep breath, and registered who was present. His eyes finally fell on Harry before he spoke.

"Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were found murdered at their mansion tonight."

A stunned whisper filled the room. Lupin and Harry however, remained silent, eager to hear more.

"How…Kingsley who did this?" McGonagall asked the Auror in distress.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he replied bluntly. Lestrange was Narcissa's sister. This didn't seem to make any sense to Harry. The boy spoke up with a frown.

"She wouldn't have killed her own sister, would she?"

"If Lord Voldemort told her to, she would," Lupin replied, almost bitterly.

"There was evidence that…Snape was at the scene," Kingsley continued. Silence fell immediately at the traitor's name. Harry exclaimed his disagreement at this.

"No, not Snape. He wouldn't. He was a friend of Narcissa Malfoy. They performed an…um…Unbreakable Vow or something, to do with Malfoy…uh, Draco." Harry was rambling, trying to make sense of the situation. Professor McGonagall's keen eyes turned to her student.

"Are you sure Potter? This is a very serious allegation."

Harry nodded firmly.

"I'm sure. I heard Snape and Draco discussing it… I think they were talking about murdering Professor Dumbledore."

Molly Weasley gave a little hiccough. Bill and Arthur glanced at each other. McGonagall trembled slightly at Harry's words. Moody was the only one with the sense to speak up.

"Potter, no doubt we will need to discuss with you what you heard that night. But Kingsley's right, we need to find Tonks first."

"I'm here," came the feminine voice at the top of the stairs, causing many of them to startle. Moody went for his wand immediately.

"Oh come off it Mad-Eye. I'm sorry I made you land on your arse. I know how bizarrely fond you are of your own buttocks. Lower you wand…and someone explain to me why you all look as if you've been hit with a Stunning Charm."

The female Auror joined them in the kitchen. She offered Lupin a slight smile. The man wasn't sure whether to return it, or shake her silly for worrying him so.

"Well?"

"Perhaps you should sit down, Tonks," Kingsley suggested.

"I'm fine. Talk." Tonks crossed her arms firmly over her stomach.

"Your Aunt Narcissa and her son Draco were murdered tonight by Bellatrix Lestrange," Kingsley told her bluntly, knowing that the last thing the woman needed was for bad news to be cushioned by small talk.

"Oh," Tonks said quietly. Her hands went up to her throat and she lowered her head.

Tonks had liked her Aunt Cissy, in fact she was quite fond of her as a child. She had pitied the woman for her lack of confidence and strength. If she had been a little more like Tonks' own mother, Andromeda, Narcissa would have been a better woman for it. To put it simply, the woman was too dependent on her husband, and needed too much to be accepted by her Black family. In the end, it had led to her downfall. As for Draco…Tonks never knew him, she had seen him briefly during the battle at Hogwarts the month before. And of course she had heard about him. But what Tonks was reminded of most when thinking of Draco, was that his fate could have just as easily been her own. He was born into a dark family, with no escape. Tonks silently thanked her mother for making the right decision and following her heart. Andromeda had been ridiculed and cast out from her family…but her life had been better for it.

Tonks wiped gently at tears, she hadn't even realised she had shed.

"There's more, Tonks…" Kingsley spoke up after a moment. Tonks gave a shudder, and nodded to her colleague to continue.

"Having been called out to Malfoy Mansion, I thought it best to check up on your mother."

Tonks looked up quickly at this news. She wrung her hands desperately, hoping that Kingsley would quell her fears. Instead he looked away and mumbled quietly.

"I'm so sorry Tonks."

Kingsley's news stunned the room, though Arthur Weasley had the sense to grab the young witch as she swayed on her feet. Tonks' knees buckled underneath her, and Bill had to assist his father in order to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Ok, Sweetheart steady," Arthur murmured as they lowered the Auror into Bill's vacant chair.

Tonks threw her head into her arms and let out a heart-wrenching wail. No one dared speak. The Order sat in a numb silence, watching Tonks sob onto the table.

Harry looked away uncomfortably, noticing Lupin do the same. Harry thought that the man should comfort his close friend at least, but Lupin remained in his seat, staring at his joined hands. Bill was crouching by Tonks, stroking her long brown hair and shushing her. He looked up to his mother for some indication of what to do next. It seemed that everyone was at a loss.

Luckily, Tonks spoke up. She mumbled bitterly into her arms, and her words were lost on many of the Order. Kingsley heard however, and shook his head.

"No Tonks…it wasn't Bellatrix."

The sobbing stopped immediately, and Tonks lifted her pale, tear-streaked face to glare at the man in confusion.

"What?" she whispered, wanting so much to shout but not finding the energy to do so.

"She…Tonks, your mother killed herself."

Tonks was out of her seat in a shot, and headed on shaky legs to her colleague.

"What?" she hissed angrily. "Why would you say something like that Kingsley?" Tonks was shouting now. Her fists made contact with his chest as she pounded him in frustration. The tall man winced slightly, but his face remained solemn.

"Because it's true, Tonks," he told her quietly. Tonks shouted at him, and hit him with such force that he stumbled this time. Lupin decided now was the time to intervene. He stood up behind the grieving witch and took her by the elbows. It was lucky he did so, as Tonks' legs gave in once more. Lupin lowered her gently to the ground and held her tightly as she sobbed onto his chest.

The meeting dissolved quietly around them, as members thought it best not to intrude on Tonks' grief.

Remus wasn't sure how long they had been sat on the cold hard floor, but his limbs were beginning to ache, and pins and needles had crept into his left leg. He manoeuvred Tonks so that her weight fell on his other side, allowing the man to wiggle the toes on his left foot.

Remus looked up to see that he and Tonks were alone in the kitchen, except for Kingsley, who had remained and held a scrap of parchment tentatively in his hands. The Auror cleared his throat.

"She left a note," he said simply, handing it to Lupin and excusing himself with a regretful nod.

Tonks opened her eyes with difficulty, as her tears meshed her long eyelashes together. She prised her head from Remus' chest and took the parchment from him forcefully. Her deep, dark eyes scanned it briefly, before letting it drop to the floor. Tonks hiccoughed a sob and Remus held her tighter with one arm, while reaching for the note with the other. The words were simple, the note brief:

_I will not give you the satisfaction._

Remus swallowed hard and kissed Tonks gently on the head as she gave a raw moan.

Suddenly, the witch scrambled up from the floor, causing Remus to startle slightly.

"I can't stay here," she slurred. "I shouldn't be here. I have to go."

Her blood-shot eyes were having trouble focusing, and Remus knew that it was a bad idea for Tonks to leave the safety of Headquarters in the state she was in.

"You can't go, Nymphadora," he told her lamely. "Stay here with me."

Tonks was already pulling on her jacket.

"No," she snapped at him forcefully. "No, I don't want your pity."

"You don't have it!" he spat back and Tonks froze in shock. "This is war, Nymphadora. People die." His harsh words echoed in the basement kitchen. Tonks gave a shuddered breath.

"Not like this," she responded with a whisper, making his words sound unnecessarily loud. "I…I have to go Remus." Tonks' hand delved into her jacket pocket and retrieved a ring. She pushed it forcefully onto her index finger and rubbed it with the thumb of her other hand, muttering inaudibly. Having realised that Remus was still staring at her, she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"The last of the Blacks," she gave a bitter laugh. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't deserve it either…But I know what I have to do, Remus. It has to be done. '_Toujour Pur'_ right? Always Pure!" Tonks spat in disgust. "I wouldn't expect you to understand what that means. Hell, I don't myself! But I know someone who does…and he's who I need to be with right now Remus, not you."

Tonks headed quickly up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she choked, and turned to leave the Black manor house, tears of anger and distress running down her heart-shaped face.

Remus watched her go for a brief moment. He was slightly startled as to what had just happened. Realising that he had let Tonks leave, unprotected and unstable, with Bellatrix Lestrange still on the loose, Remus climbed the stairs quickly.

Moody and Kingsley stood in the entrance hall, looking deeply concerned and talking in hushed voiced. Lupin crossed over to them.

"Tonks has gone. I don't know where, but she may be in danger. I need your help," he pleaded.

The two Auror regarded the man and then nodded.

"And you have it," Moody told him simply.

* * *

A/N: Review:D Next chapter we find out what Tonksie is up to... (hopefully, lol) 


	6. Carlo's Cafe

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter wasn't meant to be funny, but it turned out that way a little. As for Moody's character, I picture him to be similar to Gimli (LOTR) in that he's a very valuable and capable member of a team, but a tad daft/comical. So here you go...

* * *

The three wizards Apperated into a busy Muggle street with an inconspicuous pop. It was because of all the bustling bodies that they were unseen. It had begun to rain, and many Muggles had erected umbrellas, causing the men to dodge as they made their way down the slippery path. Mad-Eye Moody brought up the rear, his wooden leg clunking obviously under his sodden cloak. 

"Do you think you could take that termite-infested stub off?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked through his teeth in annoyance. Moody's reply was lost in the crowd, though Lupin distinctly heard the comment.

"I have a fair idea where to put it, Sonny!"

Lupin halted his companions with a raised palm.

"She's been here, I know it. I can smell her."

"A little weird, but I'll let it pass," Kingsley commented with a shrug. Lupin ignored the Auror, and scanned the streets for the witch. His eyes were drawn to the neon lights across the street: Carlo's Café. Open 24/7.

Moody's magical eye spotted her immediately.

"There she is," he pointed with a knarled hand. The front wall of the Muggle café was made out of glass, leaving its patrons on view to those who passed by. Sure enough, Tonks sat in a window booth, her dark head in her hands. She appeared to be alone.

Lupin gave a firm nod and the three men set off across the road, dodging puddles and cars as they went.

Once they reached the safety of the curb, the men shuffled over to the nearest wall of the café, leaving them in the entrance of an alleyway not unlike the one Kingsley had seen Tonks visit previously. The wizards hunched over as they spied on their friend. With their capes hanging heavily around them, they resembled a comical cow in a Muggle pantomime; with Moody once again bringing up the rear.

"Get your backside out of my face Shacklebolt," Mad-Eye growled, pushing the younger Auror aside to peer over Lupin's shoulder. All three men were thoroughly drenched by now, and not exactly enjoying each other's company.

"Wait a minute…" Moody mumbled into Lupin's ear. Kingsley jostled them to see for himself, as a tall pale man joined their friend at her table. He was dressed in black, and his dark hair stuck to his neck from the rain.

"That's the man from the alley. The one Tonks has been meeting with in secret," Kingsley informed his two comrades.

Sure enough, Tonks rose on seeing him and threw herself into his arms. Moody felt Lupin stiffen beside him on seeing the man kiss the young Auror on the head.

This mysterious stranger held Tonks for a moment longer, before taking a seat opposite her as she settled herself back down. The man kept hold of her petite hands as she spoke. Her expression portrayed that of grief and confusion, and Tonks constantly wiped at her face. She was clearly distressed, but her friends could not hear what she was saying through the window. The streets were simply too loud, even though there was a slight gap in the air-vent above their table.

Lupin gave a growl of frustration, and pounded a fist against the damp wall in anger.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" he hissed in exasperation. Suddenly his jaw dropped, as if he had been hit physically with an idea.

"That's it!" he whispered to himself, and Disapperated suddenly, leaving Kingsley and Mad-Eye to blink at each other in confusion. Lupin returned moments later, holding what seemed to be pieces of taupe coloured string.

"Are those–?"

"Extendable Ears, yeah," Remus mumbled dismissively, shoving one end roughly into his right ear. He offered a pair to the two Aurors, who took them dubiously.

"Those Weasley twins are menaces to our society," Moody commented, though he placed a rubbery end into his own ear.

"They're geniuses, Mad-Eye," Remus corrected, grinning like a true Marauder. "And don't you forget it!"

Lupin Accio-ed the receiving end of the Ears to the open air-vent. Loud voiced suddenly pierced their eardrums, sending the men stumbling for a second.

"I don't know what to do anymore. What am I fighting for now?" Tonks voiced filled Lupin's head.

"What were you fighting for before?" came an unfamiliar voice. "Nothing's changed Dora."

"I'm alone!" Tonks insisted with a croak. She gave a loud sniff and the eavesdropping men winced.

"You're not alone," her companion replied lightly. "What about the Order?"

Tonks gave a bitter laugh at this.

"The Order? There is no Order! We…" she paused and lowered her voice. "The Order has, and will always be Dumbledore. Now he's gone, we're just a group of lost souls waiting to be taken ourselves. None of us expect to make it through this war…none of us will," she added in a hushed whisper.

"Interesting words there," the man mused.

"It's how I feel," Tonks replied thickly.

There was a sound of rustling paper, and the unknown man passed Tonks a napkin from the dispenser sat on the table between them.

"Blow your nose," they heard him say. She complied. A silence sat heavily between them.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Tonks mumbled into her soggy napkin. The man looked up and smiled at her sadly. He rose from his seat and then slid into her side of the booth. He folded her into an embrace and she wept onto his shoulder.

It made Lupin sick to watch. This man, who ever he was, had no right to hold her while she grieved. That should be his job, right? Lupin was torn. Tonks was by no means his. He wouldn't even admit to her that he loved her, when he so desperately did. But seeing her here, in the arms of another man, aroused such a jealousy in Remus that he hadn't even thought possible.

Lupin hadn't even noticed he had begun to move, until Moody put a forceful hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," he growled, pushing Remus with such strength that he almost fell to the sodden ground.

"I don't know what to say to make things better," the man told Tonks. She replied inaudibly into his chest causing him to give a little chuckle. "Well, I can be here for you. It's about time, don't you reckon?"

His tone suddenly became serious, and the three wizards outside in the rain listened in intently.

"We will put an end to all of this Dora. I will go after Bellatrix, I promise you. I will avenge Cissy, and young Draco, and your mother. I promise you this. They will all be avenged."

There was a shuddered breath from Tonks.

"And Sirius?" she asked timidly.

Lupin's jaw dropped slightly. He eagerly awaited the response. The man simply nodded.

"I know you loved him Dora."

"When I lost him…a part of me died too. I don't think I'll ever get that back again," Tonks admitted. It broke Lupin's heart to hear it.

"He loved you too. You have to let go of your guilt. It belongs with Bellatrix…She will get what's coming to her, I swear. You are not alone, Dora. You will always have me."

At these words Tonks broke down once more. The man took her gently in his arms again, ignoring the glances from the customers around him. He kissed Tonks on the cheek and stroked her hair lightly.

Lupin had heard and seen enough. He rose to his full height.

"Can I go pound him now?" he asked Moody viciously. Mad-Eye simply nodded.

"Be my guest."

The wizards left the dark alley and crossed the front of the café. They entered with a bang, as Moody's wooden stump slipped on the wet tiled floor. Kingsley refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Constant vigilance Mad-Eye," he mumbled coolly, ignoring the man's request for a hand up.

Tonks and her companion broke apart, and turned to see the haggard old Auror flat on his backside.

"On your ass again Moody," Tonks whispered to herself before rising quickly as Kingsley and Remus strode over to her.

"Friends of yours?" the man asked in amusement.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Remus spat back. Tonks cringed, realising how it must look. She ran a hand over her face wearily.

"Never mind," Remus added before she had time to speak. "Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed Tonks' wrist firmly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You're hurting me," she hissed but Remus ignored her. The mysterious man moved towards her, but Kingsley stepped in between them, his arms crossed menacingly over his broad chest. He looked down at the stranger in contempt.

"This your bodyguard?" the man mocked to Remus. Lupin blinked at him in disgust.

"I don't need one, I assure you," he replied in a low tone. Tonks bit her lip nervously.

"Remus please let me go, you're hurting me," she pleaded once more, and this time her friend obeyed. Tonks fell back into her seat and rubbed at her sore wrist.

"Remus?" the man echoed. "Remus Lupin? I thought you were dead."

"I'm not," Lupin replied simply, not feeling at all comfortable with the fact that the man knew his name. Who was this man? Up close he seemed vaguely familiar. Remus couldn't put a name to the face.

"You never mentioned you knew him, Dora," the man turned to Tonks.

"Stop calling her that!" Remus spat angrily. "Her…her name is Tonks, ok?"

A small smile crept onto Tonks face.

"Remus…" Her tone held such affection that the stranger glanced between the two of them, not entirely sure of what he was seeing. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said about me."

The group fell uncomfortably silent. Tonks was very aware of the café owner Carlo, or as she presumed Carl (he looked more likely to be from Clapham that anywhere in Italy), staring at the group warily.

"Perhaps I should explain," Tonks sighed in defeat.

"That'd be a start, lass," Mad-Eye grumbled as he pushed his way through the riled men and slumped himself into the seat beside Tonks. He retrieved his hipflask from his cloak and took a long swag, much to Carlo's annoyance.

Tonks bit her lip and nodded in resignation.

"Ok, but not here. Headquarters would be safer."

"This man isn't taking a step inside Headquarters until we know who he is," Kingsley said in his deep, cool voice. "And what side of this war he's fighting for," he added with a threatening glare at the unfamiliar person. The stranger threw both his hands into the air in defeat.

"You want to know who I am? Fine…I'll tell you, but I doubt you'll believe me, even if you heard it from our Dora here…sorry, _Tonks_," he stressed to Lupin, who narrowed his eyes in a glower. The man puffed up his chest dramatically.

"My name…is Regulus Black…and I'm on the losing side of this war. That is to say…yours."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! ( Please :) ) 


	7. RAB Part One

A/N: Whoa! This chapter was hard to write! I think it's because of the amount of dialogue in it, for which I appologise. I was nervous of putting so much in, and then remembered certain HP chapters such as the chapter in Dumbledore's office after the Ministry (OotP) which was basically all speech. So I just went for it. I added a flashback to keep it interesting.

This was a ridiculously long chapter, which has now been broken down into two still-rather-long chapters. The second will be posted in a couple of days.

Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me know what you think of this spiel...

* * *

The troupe of wizards made their way silently, back to Grimmauld Place. It was approaching midnight, and the rain still fell heavily around them as they stood waiting for the manor house to materialize.

"We still don't have a Secret Keeper," Kingsley mumbled. However, to his surprise the house appeared before them.

"You forget, I'm the rightful owner to this estate," Regulus said snidely, noticing Lupin clench his jaw in annoyance. Kingsley simply nodded, causing Lupin's face to darken further.

"This house belongs to Harry Potter," Lupin said bluntly, and proceeded up the steps. Tonks could sense the man's irritation, but chose to ignore it…for now.

Kingsley and Moody followed Lupin up the stairs, knowing it was unwise to linger outside of headquarters for too long a time. Regulus hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Tonks asked gently, placing her hand on the man's forearm. Remus turned at the front door and crossed his arms across his chest with a loud sigh, which could be heard from the pavement.

"Yeah…it's just hard, coming back here. This place bring back a lot of memories, and none of them good." Regulus inhaled deeply and took Tonks' hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Ok, let's do this."

The cousins joined the three men on the doorstep. Lupin's eyes fell heavily on Black, before opening the door with his wand.

As soon as the front door opened, Mrs Black proceeded with her usual shrieks. Regulus blinked in surprise.

"Why hello, Mother," he said quietly, and the screaming stopped abruptly, albeit for a few seconds.

"No," Mrs Black whispered. This gentle tone surprised the Order members, who hadn't heard the portrait speak calmly in all the time they had resided there. "My son…Regulus? You haunt me, still?" There was an apparent look of anguish on Mrs Black's face. Her younger son stared at her blankly.

"Yes," he answered her simply. Tonks knew the peace was too good to be true, for the portrait began to wail once more.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" she cried. "LEAVE ME BE… DESECRATION OF MY DEAD SON! MY ONLY SON!"

Regulus winced at this. He turned to his younger cousin.

"Really Dora, what is she still doing here?"

Tonks chewed on her thumbnail, attempting to hide her discomfort. The witch merely shrugged.

"_Perpetuus Terminus_," Regulus said casually, and the portrait began to deteriorate slowly from the wall, his mother screaming until her face crumbled to the floor. The entrance hall was left in silence and a pile of cinders remained on the tiled floor.

"Thank you," Tonks smiled to Regulus, who was about to reply when a new voice spoke from the stairs.

"What's going on?" Harry Potter descended the stairs sporting a frown. He stopped as he joined them in the hallway. "Who are you?"

Regulus smiled at the boy's forward question.

"I take it you're Harry Potter. I'm–"

"No one." Lupin cut in. He turned to the boy. "Go back up to bed Harry."

Harry stood firmly and Lupin suspected he would be disobeyed. An uncomfortable silence fell between the crowd. Moody spoke first.

"Well…I for one am still expecting an explanation… I'll be in the kitchen." The Auror staggered off, his wooden leg tapping in a steady rhythm. Kingsley eyed the newcomer warily before joining his comrade.

Tonks licked her lips in discomfort. Remus and Regulus locked glares, and Harry looked very confused between the two men. Giving an angry sigh, Tonks grabbed at her cousin's hand once more.

"Oh, come on Regulus!" she growled, following in the direction Kingsley and Moody had sauntered off in.

"Wait a minute…Regulus? Regulus Black?" Harry spluttered in disbelief. Lupin watched them go.

"Apparently," he muttered to himself, rather than for Harry's benefit.

"But…he's dead. Sirius told me so."

"Apparently not," Lupin said numbly. He turned once more to see Harry's mouth open in shock. It was as if the man had just realised Harry was still there.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed," he suggested and Harry gave an indignant laugh.

"I don't think so Lupin, I gotta hear this!" The boy made his way to the kitchen door. "Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder to his former professor. Lupin stood for a moment before giving a shrug of resignation and finding the strength to join Harry at the door.

"This better be good," Lupin growled to the boy's shoulder and they descended the stairs together.

Once Lupin and Harry had taken their places around the long kitchen table, opposite from Tonks and Regulus, the 'interrogation' began.

"Well?" Lupin asked bluntly.

"Well what?" Regulus responded, deliberately trying to wind the other man up.

"Regulus, please!" Tonks sighed in exasperation. Her cousin shrugged.

"Fine… Where should I start?"

"Well we've believed you to be dead for seventeen years, Black. How's about you start with what happened that night between you and Voldemort," Kingsley prompted. Regulus gave a sharp laugh, which sounded remarkably like Sirius.

"You think the Dark Lord would have killed me personally? No, it was Bella. My beloved cousin." He paused, taking in the gazes of the Order members, before taking a deep breath and recounting his tale.

"I had overheard a very private conversation between Voldemort and Nagini. This information wasn't even shared with his Death Eaters. Voldemort thought it wise for me to be… disposed of rather than risk others hearing his secrets. His mistake, however, was giving Bellatrix the honour.

Bella was, and probably still is, a very inquisitive woman. She had a thirst for knowledge on the Dark Lord's plans, not because she was nosey, but because she felt that it would bring her closer to him. Many Death Eaters were fighting for the post as second-in-command. None were given it, though. Voldemort likes to work alone."

Harry listened intently to this, knowing that the words were true. He had found that much out from Dumbledore's Pensieve earlier in the year.

"So, you can imagine Bella's delight when she heard that Voldemort had picked her to kill an untrustworthy Death Eater. She felt it was her chance to show her Lord what she was capable of. Up until then, she was solely known for the Cruciatus Curse; pain but not fatality. Imagine her surprise when the subject of her torture was to be her cousin."

"Are you trying to tell us that Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't bring herself to kill you because you were her cousin?" Moody growled sceptically. "That's not like the Lestrange we know. She killed your brother without a second thought!"

"Yes she did. And I don't doubt that it was to make up for her failure with me. She had shown immense weakness that night… I do not believe we will ever see it again," Regulus added quietly, thinking regretfully about Narcissa and Draco.

"I could see the conflict within her, and I knew she wouldn't go through with it."

"What happened?" Harry prompted. Regulus' grey eyes locked with the boy's emerald own.

"I will tell you Harry. Know that this is the truth, as far as I am aware. My recollection of that night remains somewhat hazy but I will do my best."

* * *

_It was a cold night, and Bellatrix Lestrange walked quickly to her destination; a dilapidated house far from the prying eyes of Muggles and Wizards alike. Her Lord had told her where to go, and given her instructions of the greatest detail._

"_I know you can do this Bella," he had told her. "Do this for me, and you will give me no reason to doubt you."_

_And so she had gone at his command._

_Opening the battered wooden door, she lit her wand and entered the filthy dwelling. Instinct told her to climb the stairs, and she did just that, hating that the floor in the old house creaked with her every movement. _

_Heading for the master bedroom, she stopped as she heard a distinct male groan. Bellatrix pushed open the door firmly and directed her wand fiercely at the hunched figure lying in a foetal position on the floor. The young man was bound and gagged, and sodden with his own sweat. He looked up as the witch entered, trying his hardest to see who the newcomer was, but he was unable to twist his neck any further. The boy was surprised to hear a female gasp, followed by his name._

"_Regulus? Merlin, Regulus what are you doing here?"_

_And suddenly, he was being help up into a sitting position, and cold fingers were struggling with the cloth around his mouth._

"_Bella," he choked as she freed him, and she threw her arms around her teenage cousin in concern. "The Dark Lord sent you." It wasn't a question and Bella nodded slowly. _

"_Then you know what you have to do," Regulus told her, his voice gaining strength again. Bellatrix's face was blank but her eyes portrayed an unease that had filled her entire being. She swallowed hard._

"_Oh Regulus, what did you do?" she whispered._

"_Wrong place wrong time, Cuz. I heard something I shouldn't have and now –"_

"_What did you hear?" Bella asked immediately, clinging to her cousin's arms with sharp fingers. Regulus flinched._

"_Uh…that the Giants have not been as cooperative as the Dark Lord had hoped. He was worried of our finding out and feeling that he had failed," Regulus lied and was relieved that Bellatrix bought it._

"_Why would we think that? The Giants have been trouble from the start. I told Lord Voldemort so…he doesn't value my opinion," she added bitterly._

_The pair fell into an uneasy silence. Bella was chewing on a thumbnail, and Regulus chafed his wrists together, hoping that his cousin would take the hint and remove the rough rope that held them together. Bellatrix looked up at him, and saw his anguish. _

"_Here," she said simply, and removed the binds. Regulus smiled his appreciation._

"_Well…let's get this over and done with," he said with a wavering voice, and Bellatrix flinched._

"_I…Regulus…I can't," her voice cracked in distress. "I don't know what to do. If I don't then–"_

"_He'll kill you," Regulus finished for her firmly. Bella nodded in fear. Her dark eyes became suddenly wide._

"_Unless…unless I feign your death…I could Obliviate you. He would never know."_

"_It's a risk Bella. If he found out, you'd be better off dead! And I don't see the point in living when I don't have my memories. What kind of life is that?"_

"_What other choice do I have Reg? I can do this." She raised her wand with a trembling hand. "Forgive me please. I would never hurt you Regulus. Your blood is my blood right?"_

"_Toujour Pur," Regulus mumbled._

"_Toujour Pur," Bellatrix echoed. She embraced her cousin tightly and then let him go suddenly, as if worried that she may lose her nerve. Licking her lips, she gave Regulus a final nod._

"_Obliviate!" she cried and the spell flew from her wand, hitting her cousin hard in the chest and sending him stumbling._

"_Stupefy!" Bella sent a bolt of red light in Regulus' direction and he crumbled to the floor. His eyes were closed, and his brow was crinkled ever so slightly in confusion. Bella let out a moan of despair. She threw herself heavily at her cousins' side and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. Then, she snatched his ring from his left hand. It was a symbol of his pure blood; their family. The gold band shimmered ever so slightly in the pale moonlight. It was engraved with a serpent on its outer edge. Bella brought the ring closer to her face and read the engraved inscription along the inner side of the band. 'Toujour Pur' it read._

"_Always pure," the witch whispered with a shuddered breath. A thin finger stroked at the cold, black onyx that was set in the ring. A black stone much like herself, cold and dark but beautiful nonetheless._

_Bella held it tightly in her hand and scrambled from the floor. She bolted to the door and left her cousin to lie there. His memories of her, along with his entire life, were nothing more. _

_

* * *

As Regulus' story came to a halt, the group were cast into an uneasy silence. The man linked his fingers together, waiting to see which wizard would be the first to speak. It was Harry. _

"So Bellatrix spared you…just like that?" The boy had a hint of cynicism in his tone, which Regulus had been expecting. The man simply nodded and Harry's brow creased.

"Why?" the boy scoffed. It hurt and angered Harry to find that the younger of the Black brothers remained alive, and that the very person who had spared the Regulus' life had killed the elder – his own Godfather.

Regulus took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated, closing his lips together gently, before the answer came to him.

"Because Bella knew that being a Black meant as much to me as it did to her."

Harry nodded, satisfied with his response.

"After I had been Obliviated," he continued, "Bella spread word of my death to save her own skin. She sent my ring back to my parents as a sign. I swore to them, when the ring was placed in my possession, that I would never remove it. I was proud of who I was…I still am, for all it matters now. The Black family line is coming to an end, and I will be damned if Bellatrix Lestrange is the last one standing. Not after all that has come to pass."

Regulus held his head up high, in indication that he had finished his dialogue. The man's eyes locked with Lupin's. The elder's remained cold and empty, and filled Regulus with such discomfort that he had to look away, down to the table.

"Are you a Death Eater?" This very forward question, from a different speaker, caused Regulus to look up sharply. Kingsley Shacklebolt's face remained set, even when the man shook his head with a laugh.

"I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater. I was a naïve young boy, willing to do anything to please his family, yes. But I was no Death Eater. I was forced into a life that I wasn't proud of. Much like young Draco Malfoy." He paused as he thought on his deceased second cousin. He had never met Draco, but felt such a connection to the boy, as if his childhood had been reconstructed again through another.

"No, I'm no more a Death Eater than my brother was…than Draco will be. It seems our Dora here was the only Black child to have been brought up uncorrupted and honest. You're a very lucky girl, Dora," he addressed the young woman by his side. She continued to chew her nails, and shuddered her foot restlessly. A simple nod was his only response.

"What I want to know," Lupin spoke up for the first time since the 'interrogation' "is why you've come into Tonks' life now. If you've been alive for all of these years then where have you been? Fair enough you were Obliviated, but obviously it wore off. Why are you here?"

Lupin knew, of course. It made perfect sense to him now; Tonks' elusiveness, the mysterious initials. He wondered if the man would confess all, in front of everybody present.

Regulus licked his dry lips and thought briefly on what to divulge with the group. After all, he didn't trust them, as they didn't trust him. He decided upon telling a part-truth.

"In all honesty, my memories pieced together rather slowly. I only considered returning home when I was convinced that my memories were fully restored. But then I decided against it, for more than one reason; this was my chance to live the life I'd wanted. I was without the Black label–"

"I thought you said you were proud to be a Black!" Harry cut in.

"I was… I am… but of its pureblood significance, not because of its connection to the Dark Arts. Then, of course, there was the obvious reason that Bellatrix would be killed if I were to announce that I lived."

"What a pity," Harry mumbled snidely.

"It would be, Harry," Regulus insisted. "Bellatrix spared my life. I would never have endangered hers. I owe her everything." There was a hint of appreciation, even affection, in his tone, which Harry did not care for at all. He sprung to his feet and banged his fist down on the table angrily.

"She's a murderer. Lucky you being saved! I'm so pleased for you! But Sirius wasn't spared…or Malfoy and his mum, and Tonks' mother, the Longbottoms…not to mention countless others which I am fortunate enough not to know about. You talk about her as if she's a saint. She killed Sirius!" he spat. "And nothing you say about her past weaknesses will make her appear anything other than that in my mind." He sat down abruptly, causing his chair to scrape loudly on the floor. Harry was breathing heavily, and was very aware of the fact he was shaking. He looked to his hands in awkwardness.

"Carry on," he mumbled, and Regulus inclined his head.

"Very well. It was only after I heard of the disastrous ending to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not that long ago, that I considered making my presence known. But who was I to turn to? My family…what was left of it, anyway? Of course I had heard of Sirius escaping from Azkaban, and was worried that my reappearance would somehow seem connected with my brother."

"So once again you were thinking of yourself!" Harry spoke up once more.

"Harry, are you going to let me finish?" Regulus snapped impatiently. Harry blinked at the man, stunned that a stranger would speak to him in such a way. The boy looked back to the table, and Regulus took that as a cue to continue.

"And then, I heard of my brother's death…over a year ago now. I have to admit I was surprised…and it saddened me more than I thought it would have. Sirius was always smarter than myself. He was no Death Eater, and Azkaban was no place for him." Regulus took a deep breath to calm himself as his voice cracked. "I had read in the Prophet about the incident at the Ministry, how that Voldemort was 'officially' back in the eyes of the community…and I heard of the brave fight fought by many individuals, including my own cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. At last I had found a family member I could trust. An Auror, from Black blood," he laughed at the thought. "I hadn't expected it to have happened."

Once again, he turned to the woman beside him. This time, the Auror looked up. Her dark eyes were distracted, with grief she was yet to truly feel. She had heard this story, this explanation, before of course. Her mind was elsewhere; with her mother.

"Are you telling me that you've been in contact with Tonks for over a year?" Lupin asked curtly, once again feeling the queasiness of jealousy settle within him. Regulus laughed once more, though it did nothing to ease Lupin.

"No, of course not," he chuckled. "Once again I was cowardly. I decided to wait it out. The war was coming, and I wasn't sure where I was to fit in the scheme of things. No doubt your Order won't trust me…and I have no intention to return to the Death Eaters; for Bella's sake and my own. No…it was only when I heard of Dumbledore's death did I contact Dora. I have my reasons for doing so at that time." Tonks shuffled slightly in her chair as Regulus said this, and she looked over to Harry who frowned at her. "But I would wish to keep that private…for now at least," Regulus trailed off. This seemed to satisfy Shacklebolt and Moody, but Lupin remained wary.

Moody cleared his throat loudly, and took a quick sip from his hipflask. The group blinked at him expectantly, and the man gave an obvious swallow before proceeding.

"Well Sonny, even if everything you've told us is true, we aren't likely to trust you," Mad-Eye pointed out bluntly.

"Oh I'm aware of that, Sir."

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you lad. Both eyes." He spun his magical blue eye for emphasis. Regulus nodded quickly, and Lupin couldn't help but think that the retired Auror troubled the man.

"Come now Shacklebolt," Moody's voice boomed over-loudly as he stood. "We still have urgent business to attend to. We should return to the office."

The Auror rose from his seat and joined Moody by the stairs.

"What business?" Harry called to the men. Kingsley turned to the boy, and then his eyes fell briefly onto Tonks. Harry realised immediately, and wished he hadn't asked.

"I'll come to the office in the morning," Tonks mumbled but Kingsley shook his head.

"No Tonks, that's not necessary," her colleague said gently. When Tonks didn't respond, Kingsley turned to Lupin and gave him a significant look.

Lupin knew what it meant; look after Tonks, and watch over Black. He nodded slightly to Kingsley, and the Auror climbed the stairs after Moody.

The room fell deadly silent as Kingsley and Moody departed from Headquarters. Tonks shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Her head was pounding from stress and exhaustion. She hadn't even begun to take in all that had happened that evening. The Auror took a glance over to Lupin, whose grey eyes were fixed on Regulus Black.

"Well?" he asked sharply. Regulus gave a feral smile and leaned back casually in his seat.

"It seems you like that word Lupin," he commented. "I'm pretty tired so I think I'll head off. Unless I'm welcome to stay." The man glanced over at Harry, who didn't respond. Regulus gave a light laugh and rose from his seat.

"Sit down, Black. We haven't finished yet," Lupin told the younger man threateningly.

"I have," Regulus insisted. Lupin drew his wand and Tonks let out a hiss of frustration.

"You're not going anywhere…until you've told me about your connection to Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Tonks winced. Harry's jaw dropped and he turned to stare at Lupin in disbelief. Regulus merely regarded the man for a brief moment before giving a single nod and lowering himself slowly into his chair.

"Very well, Lupin. What would you like to know?"

* * *

A/N: Btw, the house with Regulus and Bellatrix was supposed to be the House of Gaunt. Don't think that really came across very well, but ah well. 

RAB Part Two will be posted in a couple of days and contains Tonks/Lupin interaction because it's so fun and I love them.

Appologies again for the amount of dialogue in this chapter. The next will be similar I'm afraid, but after all the explanations are done we can get to some action! Yeah!

Review please, even if it's criticism. Thanks.


	8. RAB Part Two

A/N: A_ huge_ apology for the long delay! Truth is, this story is proving harder to write than I thought it would. I keep putting it off because to be honest it's baffling me! I even thought of giving up, but I don't think I could do that. It would be a shame as I have a plan for it and everything. Perhaps I'll write the end as a means of encouragement.

About this chapter...once again it's full of dialogue. I, personally, have found it very hard to read. It confuses me and I wrote it! Please, if something doesn't make sense, review and tell me so. I'll try to explain in the next post.

I will try to update in a weeks time, but no promises! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

"Very well, Lupin. What would you like to know?" 

The room positively crackled with silent anticipation. Harry suddenly burst out in exclamation.

"Lupin! Are you crazy? You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

Lupin turned to his former student, whose brow was furrowed in a mixture of confusion and betrayal.

"Harry," he said slowly, "Regulus is R.A.B."

The revelation was a slap-your-forehead-in-stupidity moment for Harry, but the boy refrained from doing so. Instead he chose to open and close his mouth several times in quick succession, before turning stiffly to Regulus.

"Huh, I didn't see that coming," Harry said dazedly. Regulus gave a brash grin.

"It's true, kid. Regulus Alphard Black," he announced dramatically. "After my Uncle–"

"Who left all of his money to Sirius," Harry added almost smugly. Regulus grinned at this too.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That was a kick in the gut, I'll admit it. And I guess the gold belongs to you now. But no hard feelings."

Harry lowered his head to the table to hide his discomfort. Regulus found this rather amusing.

"So…Horcruxes?" Lupin prompted sharply causing the grin to slide quickly from the newcomer's face. He gave a loud sigh.

"Ok, Lupin! Geez! Bear with me, ok? There's a lot for me to explain, and in order for me to gain your trust…I need to get this right."

Regulus took a deep breath and scanned his audience of three; one of course being Tonks, who had already heard the story but remained present nonetheless.

"Let's start from the beginning." ("Good idea," Lupin mumbled under his breath.) "The conversation I, and I emphasise this profusely, _accidentally _overheard between the Dark Lord and his serpent Nagini was not, as I said earlier, about the cooperation of the Giants. This is what I told your Auror companions, as I wasn't sure I could trust them. This is also what I told Bellatrix…In fact, the conversation was much more personal and significant. It was about–"

"Horcruxes," Harry finished for the man, finally putting the pieces together. Regulus gave a sharp nod.

"Correct. And this was not the kind of information Voldemort wanted overhearing, hence I was sentenced to death. Only he hadn't expected Bellatrix to spare me."

At the mention of Bellatrix again, Regulus fell silent. He chewed on his bottom lip as he relived the memories in his mind; trying to find the best way of conveying his past in words. Regulus had paused to long, and Tonks began to speak. Her voice was low and hoarse, filled with obvious grief.

"This was before your parents died Harry. Before…" She trailed off as Regulus glared at her. Harry spotted it immediately.

"Before what," he prompted eagerly, but Tonks shook her head and fell silent.

"There were seven Horcruxes in total," Regulus announced loudly.

"I know that," Harry said almost impatiently. "Dumbledore told me so." He began to list them on his fingers. "Riddle's Diary, Marvolo's Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Merope's Locket–"

"Merope?" Lupin echoed, but Harry raised a hand to silence the professor as he continued.

"Nagini the Serpent, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's…and the piece that lies in Voldemort himself," he concluded with a sigh.

Regulus' eyes flicked from Harry to Tonks, who had begun to chew her fingers again. She cringed as Regulus spoke.

"That's right. Now, four of these soul-pieces have been destroyed already."

"Four?" Harry spluttered. "Wait a minute. Dumbledore destroyed the ring and I destroyed the diary. That's only two…Then again, you must have destroyed the locket. I read your note." Harry paused for thought. "Does this mean you've destroyed another, too?"

Regulus' patronising grin returned.

"Harry, I have known about Horcruxes for over seventeen years. Since before you were born. Though I was stripped of my memory it was only for a brief period. I've been in hiding, yes, but do you really believe that I've been sat on my backside doing nothing as the war grew closer? No. I researched into Horcruxes as much as I could. And believe me, there is hardly any information on soul-splitting out there. Who would what to break their soul?" He laughed sardonically and then gave a regretful sigh. "Unfortunately, I was only able to destroy two of the Horcruxes before I was forced to relinquish my quest."

The man fell silent and his shoulders shuddered slightly. He cleared his throat, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why?" This came from Lupin, who had been listening intently. His tone was questioning, but not sharp. He genuinely sounded curious.

"Two reasons, really," Regulus admitted. "My research was lost. I had scribed every detail of Voldemort's known Horcruxes, including ways of destroying them, in a notebook. It was illegible to anyone but myself. But, after retreating from the cave which held the Locket Horcrux, my booklet was lost." He gave a sad smile. "Turns out, a member of the Wizarding public had discovered it months later, read my name on it's front page, and sent it back here where it has been sitting in the attic for years with my ring."

"That's what you were smuggling out of the house?" Harry asked Tonks, who nodded slightly.

"I mentioned to Regulus that I'd seen an old book of his when searching for his ring in the attic. He'd asked me to look for it. It's part of who he is, I suppose." She gave a weak smile to her cousin, who returned it. "I found Sirius' up there too, and I've been wearing it. I hope you don't mind," she added to Harry. The boy crinkled his nose in bafflement, never having heard of such a ring before.

"I've never seen it," Remus remarked.

"He never wore it really," Regulus explained. "It's a symbol of his Black heritage. Not something he was very proud of. But they've come in handy. Dora and I have been using them to communicate; changing the engraved motto to dates, times and places."

"How very 'Dark Mark' of you," Lupin commented gruffly. Harry merely shrugged at the news, thinking back to the DA Galleons and knowing that it was a rather handy method of communication.

"Anyway, back to the notebook," Harry said loudly, sensing tension between the two elder wizards. Tonks nodded and continued, also aware of the men's glares.

"Well Regulus insisted I brought the book to him. It turns out it was the very same notebook he had lost all those years ago," Tonks told them.

"Fancy that," Lupin mumbled. Tonks' dark eyes met with his and she scowled at him. He turned back to Regulus.

"And your second reason? You said you had two; what was the second?"

Regulus held his head in his hands, brushing his dark hair from off his face. He suppressed a sigh and was relieved to hear Tonks speak on his behalf.

"Regulus stopped hunting for Horcruxes when his wife died," she said simply.

"_You_ were married?" Lupin almost scoffed.

"Remus!" Tonks hissed angrily. The man fell silent at the reprimand.

"Her name was Sarah. I went to school with her," Regulus croaked to the table. "She was a Muggle-born."

Lupin laughed at this.

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in. You, Regulus Black, were married…to a Muggle-born?"

"Yes!" he spat at the man. "Yes, I was."

"Blacks don't marry Muggle-borns!"

"My mother did!" Tonks snapped angrily, rising from her seat. Remus stared at Tonks. She was trembling with anger and anguish, but she stood firmly with her gaze locked on the man she loved. She took a shallow breath before continuing. "You wanted to hear this story, Remus. I suggest you shut up and listen to it." The witch sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms heavily over her chest.

Lupin gave an apologetic nod to Regulus.

"Continue."

"Sarah…she was a major part of me gaining my memory. I shared all I knew of Horcruxes with her, and she was willing to help me in my task. It's funny, most newly-weds do up a house together…our project was a little more sinister." Regulus' eyes glazed over bitterly, and Harry thought that the man didn't find humour in it whatsoever.

"We actually destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup first, Sarah and I." At this, Harry sat up, listening intently.

"Where was it?" he asked.

"The orphanage where Tom Riddle started his life," Regulus told them. "It takes a great deal of skill to destroy a Horcrux, Harry, but we managed it…but we had to pay for it."

Harry was reminded of the wall in the cave, when Dumbledore had sliced open his own hand and offered blood in sacrifice.

"What did it take from you?" the boy asked quietly. Regulus, however, shook his head.

"No, not me. Sarah. She was stripped of all magic."

This announcement shocked both Lupin and Harry.

"Is that possible?" Lupin asked in a hushed tone. Harry spoke up before Regulus had the chance.

"That can't be right. Dumbledore told me that the obstacles guarding the Horcruxes couldn't be so extreme that Voldemort, himself, would suffer if he were to return for them. That means Voldemort would have stripped himself of his own magic if he were to retrieve the Cup Horcrux back again."

Harry frowned in confusion, and was even more puzzled to see Regulus nodding his agreement.

"I don't doubt that you are correct, Harry. But in Voldemort's case, he would have been merely weakened. He is a lot stronger in magic than my Sarah ever was…she was only a Muggle-born after all," he added snidely, in Lupin's direction. When the elder man refused to respond, Regulus continued. "I have no doubt in my mind that Sarah's magic would have returned to her but she was killed shortly after…I guess I'll never know."

The man's voice cracked emotionally. Tonks laid a hand on his forearm for comfort. Lupin pretended not to see.

"I was persistent in my search. I should have waited for Sarah's magic to return, but I was impatient and selfish. I thought only of the Horcruxes and not of her. In the end, I was her downfall," Regulus ended softly.

"What happened?" Harry prompted, and then immediately regretted it. "Oh, sorry, it's ok. You don't have to tell–"

"It's fine Harry, you're curious. I don't mind talking about it, really. It's in the past; what is done is done. It brought Voldemort one step closer to demise and that's what Sarah wanted." He took a deep breath and told of his wife's murder.

"She was strangled…but Inferi."

"In the cave?" Harry asked and Regulus responded with a simple nod.

"It took us a great deal of time to figure out how to even get through the wall. Once in the cave, we knew that something wasn't right. The atmosphere was eerie…you must know Harry, if you've been there. Anyway, we made it across the lake and onto the dais, where I was forced by Sarah to drink the liquid in the basin, in order to retrieve the locket. It was hard on her, seeing me like that. That liquid, I'm not even sure what it was…there was a point when Sarah almost caved in and made me stop. But she didn't. She was strong, Sarah was. Needless to say, we acquired the locket, and switched it with our own. My plan was working wonderfully. It was in the boat on the ride back when it went terribly wrong. Sarah fell from the boat as she climbed out, awakening the hoard of Inferi that lay dormant under the surface of the lake. I tried as hard as I could to fight them off with fire, but Sarah was still without magic. She was frightened," he admitted softly. "I could see it in her eyes. And there was nothing I could do to stop them. As she continued to struggle, they tightened their grip around her throat. Then the lake went suddenly calm once more, and Sarah was gone."

Regulus stopped; he needed to. Years after her death, the memory still haunted him. Could he have saved her? Probably. Should he have waited for her magic to return to her? Certainly.

"I never meant for it to happen," he said to them hoarsely. He looked up to the two wizards, hoping that they would see the truth in his eyes. But Lupin and Harry avoided eye contact in respect.

"I ran," Regulus concluded. "Away from the cave, and the cliff, and anything that would remind me of what had just happened. I had put Horcruxes before everything in my life, and I regret it even now. From that moment, I swore to myself that I would leave my pursuit of the Horcruxes. My misplaced notebook was a sure sign to do such a thing. And I never expected to even hear the word Horcrux again. I never wanted it to cross my mind. But it did, one evening five years ago, when I read of the Boy Who Lived, and the destruction of one decrepit diary. Then I knew that we might have a chance in defeating the Dark Lord after all. Then I knew that it could be done."

The certainty of Regulus' words hung heavily in the air. Lupin shuffled in his seat and Tonks cracked her joints subconsciously. Harry remained subdued, thinking on all he had been told that evening. It was enough to make his brain ache.

"Then you contacted Tonks?" Lupin spoke up, trying to predict the rest of the man's story. How did his shared past, link with his presence now?

"No, then I contacted Dumbledore," Regulus corrected.

"He never said," Lupin replied bluntly.

"He didn't know it was me. I tipped Dumbledore off about the remaining Horcruxes. Yes, I wanted them to be destroyed, but after everything that had happened to Sarah, I was reluctant to get involved once more."

"So you passed the job on?" Lupin sneered. Tonks squinted at him testily, and was surprised when Regulus agreed.

"Yes I did. I trusted Dumbledore to understand the importance of the task in hand. He wasn't a man who did things by halves. I knew that, by informing Dumbledore of the Horcruxes, then they were as good as destroyed."

"But you weren't expecting him to die," Harry commented dryly.

"No. No, I wasn't. Were any of us?" Regulus asked rhetorically. "After Dumbledore's death, I knew that I would have to become involved with the Horcrux pursuit once more. I had no choice. We are so close now. I'm not willing to let all that Sarah and I, and Dumbledore, fought for go to waste. I understand now that I must finish the job I had started." He turned abruptly to Harry. "If I have your help in this matter, then I thank you for it. If not, then I will do it alone. But know this Harry, I will not rest until the remaining Horcruxes are destroyed. You have my word."

_For all that's worth_, Lupin thought bitterly, but kept quiet for Tonks' sake. The witch had been through enough that evening. He only hoped he could hold his tongue, until Regulus took his leave.

"And what of the final Horcrux? The unknown one?" Harry asked eagerly. "Something of Gryffindor's or of Ravenclaw's. Do you know which?"

Regulus smiled his all-knowing smile once more.

"Harry, not only do I know that it is in fact Godric Gryffindor's possession, I also know of it's whereabouts and precisely what the item is."

The man sat back arrogantly in his chair, waiting for Harry to respond in awe. The boy blinked several times, and his jaw dropped open on hearing this news.

"Really? What is it?" he asked desperately. Regulus raised both palms in deterrence.

"Not now Harry. It's late and I'm shattered. I've done more than enough speaking for one night. I'll tell you in the morning, if my voice holds."

Harry looked pleased to hear this, but Lupin was silently fuming. _Great_, he thought, _he's coming back._

Then Lupin heard five words, which caused his jaw to clench in obvious disapproval.

"You can stay here tonight."

"That's very kind of you, Harry."

"It's no problem. It's your house anyway, I suppose. And the sooner I hear of the next Horcrux, the better."

Regulus chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was quickly silenced by Lupin's unexpected comment.

"He can't stay here."

All eyes turned to him in disbelief.

"Remus, come on!" Tonks reasoned.

"I said he can, it's fine," Harry assured him.

"No Harry, it's not fine! He once worked for Voldemort, how do we know he's telling the truth. He'll probably kill us in our sleep."

"Remus, stop this!" Tonks huffed. "Please! I trust Regulus, why can't you?"

"Perhaps you'd prefer me to stay over at Dora's place?" The corner of Regulus' mouth tugged up into a smirk. Remus glowered at the man before pointed an angry finger at him.

"See! This is why I don't trust him!"

"Because he deliberately winds you up? Come off it Remus," Tonks scoffed. "He's staying and that's final."

Lupin looked from Tonks' determined stare, to Regulus' satisfied smile and Harry's pleading gaze.

"Fine, then I can't." Remus rose and headed for the stairs.

"Lupin, don't be a fool. It's 1.30 in the morning," Harry reasoned. "Where will you go?"

Tonks quickly crossed to him, her expression hurt.

"Remus, don't go. I need you," she begged. The man refused to look down into her tear-filled eyes, dark from sorrow and fatigue.

"You have _him_," he mumbled, before climbing the stairs and leaving the manor house.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if it makes sense. Should I continue with the whole action/adventure scene or give up and return to my normal fluff? Please let me know. 


	9. Jealousy and Guilt

A/N: A HUGE appology for my lack of updates these past months, especially to a rather frustrated **hipkid727**, lol. I haven't forgotten this story, honest! College has been crazy but that is no excuse! This chapter is rather short, but I'm hoping it'll get the ball rolling again and update every week, hopefully finishing before the New Year.

* * *

Remus made his way wearily up the stairs to his room. It would soon be morning, and his head throbbed from lack of sleep, but the man knew he would find none tonight. He had wandered aimlessly for over two hours in the pouring rain, before realising that Harry was of course right; Remus had nowhere else to go. 

He opened his door slowly, and was surprised to find a soft amber glow from a couple of candles, scattered around the small room.

Tonks sat on his bed with her back against the engraved wooden headboard. Her knees were raised and she rested her head against them. The candlelight illuminated the tears that rolled slowly down her pale cheeks. She had tied her dark hair back messily, in a hurried frustration; repulsed by the sight of it and its connection to her wretched family.

"You're back."

There was obvious surprise in the woman's tone, and it filled Remus with a sickening sense of guilt. She attempted a weak smile but to no avail. It broke Lupin's heart to see her this way. This young, passionate witch should never, in Remus' mind, have to feel the heartache that she suffered so painfully now.

He nodded silently in response and closed the door with quiet click.

"Sit with me," she requested. Remus obeyed, though he had no choice; it was his bed after all. He sat down next to her, refusing to speak. He wasn't sure what to say. No, he would wait for her to speak first.

Tonks leaned into him instinctively and then immediately pulled away.

"Remus, you're drenched!" she exclaimed in concern. It was just like Tonks to worry over him, when she was clearly the one who needed comfort and support. Remus hated himself so much at that moment.

He shrugged off her distress, but the witch scrambled from his bed and crossed to the closet, finding him a dry shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Go get changed," she insisted, nodding towards his bathroom door. Remus didn't argue, and made his way heavy-limbed to the bathroom where he quickly changed, ignoring his pale, shameful reflection in his murky mirror.

Once dressed in dry clothes, he returned to his bed to find Tonks sat waiting for him expectantly. She patted at a space beside her and the man lowered himself into it.

There was a silence between them.

"You're an idiot," Tonks spoke up eventually. Remus nodded dumbly, once more.

"I needed you tonight, where were you?" she spoke softly this time. Remus found a small surge of annoyance bubble up in himself, and he scowled.

"You said you didn't need me. You needed to be with _him_" he stressed the last word bitterly. "Those were your words Nymphadora."

Tonks wasn't expecting this at all. She was hoping for him to break down into a heart-wrenching apology, for him to say that he would never leave her, that he loved her so much that it hurt, and that he would be her reason to carry on.

Instead, she got _this_.

"Right," Tonks heard herself say slowly. It didn't sound like her voice, and she swallowed down the pain in the back of her throat.

Silence fell once more. The rain still poured outside, a reminder to the pair that it was only hours before that Tonks' life had taken a dramatic change.

"I'm sorry." These mumbled words, barely heard, broke Tonks' gaze from the window.

"For what, Remus?" she replied. "Do you even know?" Her words were harsh and the man faltered.

"I…I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I've been acting like a wanker all evening. I'm sorry my love isn't enough for you. I'm sorry that your mother died…" Remus stopped as Tonks began to cry. Once again he had been the cause of her pain.

"And I'm sorry you're crying again," he added, before pulling her close to him as she wept harder onto his chest.

Remus held her silently, feeling her small frame shudder under his embrace. She was shivering, and Remus was unnerved to find that her hands were cold. He rubbed at the back of her hand gently with his thumb, making circular patterns absently as he listened to her irregular breathing.

Eventually the sobs subsided, though the tears still came. Remus hesitated before speaking up gently.

"Feeling better?"

"No," came the quiet response. Remus kissed Tonks on the head and held her tighter. He knew that the young Auror would never get over her mother's death. The war, her elder cousins' return, and the quest to destroy the remaining Horcruxes were merely distractions. Lupin didn't know when the reality of what had happened would hit the witch. He only hoped that he was there to help her.

"Your behaviour towards Regulus this evening was appalling," Tonks croaked suddenly. Remus frowned, but knew her words were true.

"I know," he mumbled and then surprised himself by adding, "I was jealous."

Tonks froze briefly, before pushing away from the man to stare into his weary eyes.

"What?" she almost laughed. Remus looked at his hands, not in embarrassment but in shame.

"I shouldn't have been, I know. It was selfish of me. You've been through so much tonight, and instead of supporting you I've been thinking only of myself. I wanted to be the one you came to…and it hurt that you didn't want to be with me."

"You're right, Remus. That _is_ selfish." Tonks scowled at him. "This isn't about you, this is about me! My mother killed herself tonight, and you were put out because I might have found comfort from someone else." She gave a sharp laugh and Remus hung his head like a guilty schoolboy.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but I'm not really believing it," Tonks sneered at him. He was frustrating, to say the least.

"Well, forgive me for caring about you Nymphadora. Yes, maybe I was being selfish in my attitude, but you were my only concern. I care about you so much, and I just wanted to help you…like you did for me when Sirius died."

Tonks blinked at the man. Inside, she was touched to hear that he cared about her, but she hadn't finished being mad at him. Anger felt better than anguish.

"I helped you?" she echoed sardonically. "Remus, I got you wasted and fucked you because you needed it and I wanted it. That wasn't helping you. I was being–"

"Selfish?" Remus supplied, a hint of humour shining in his light eyes. Tonks glared at him, and saw a smile creep onto his face. Her own expression softened and she leaned into him once more.

"Shut up and hold me, smart-arse."

He gave a little chuckle and complied.

Tonks could feel Remus' breath on her neck, and gave a small smile. Yes, he had left in a huff, and she had been alone when she needed comfort…but he had come back. He had come back to her, and that meant everything.

"I am really sorry about your mother, Tonks," she heard him say gently.

"I know," Tonks replied in an emotional squeak. "Me too." She felt stupid for adding it, but it was done now.

Hot tears began to well in her eyes as Tonks thought on it practically.

"Kingsley says there can't be a funeral into they've finished investigating Cissy and Draco's deaths. You know, just in case…" she trailed off, but Remus knew what she meant; just in case it had been Bellatrix after all. The man nodded and kissed her gently on the neck.

Tonks gave a little sob and continued, feeling the need to expel her pent-up emotions.

"I don't even know how to deal with it. I mean…I've never had to arrange a funeral before. What do I do?" She asked in a panic. Remus shushed her.

"It's ok, I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. You have me."

"And Regulus," Tonks added.

A pause.

"Yes," Remus agreed curtly. Sensing his sudden stiffness, Tonks turned to look up into the wizard's grey eyes. She could see the candlelight flickering in them, but they were far from warm at the mention of the other man's name.

"Promise you'll try to get on with him," Tonks pleaded weakly. Remus shook his head and Tonks let out a sigh of annoyance. "Why not?"

"I don't like him. I don't trust him. He's appeared into your life from nowhere…I won't lie to you Nymphadora, it worries me."

"Because you're jealous," Tonks pointed out.

"Well, yes but…he's a Death Eater."

"Remus, please! You don't know him."

"Do you?" Remus asked abruptly causing Tonks to recoil. "He's not Sirius, Tonks. Don't expect him to fill that gap. I know you will Nymphadora. I know you still feel responsible for his death, but you have to let that go. He can never be Sirius. Not for you, not for Harry and certainly not for me."

Tonks let Remus' harsh statement hang in the air. She sat back, blinking as if in a daze. Had she been seeing Regulus as Sirius? No, of course not. That would be ridiculous. Remus was right, she did still feel guilty for Sirius' death…but she wasn't foolish enough to compare him to his brother. Was she? Maybe she was.

Tonks let out a trembling sigh.

"Why can't I be enough for you?" Remus asked her. The raw emotion in his words made Tonks shiver to her core. "You don't need him, Nymphadora. You have me. You will always have me."

At this, Tonks threw herself back into the man's arms.

"I love you, you wanker," she sobbed. Remus smiled, breathing her in and holding her so tightly, knowing that he would never let her go.

"I love you, too," he whispered. And he did.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, even after all these months. It means a lot. I will try to update around this time next week. In the next chapter we see Reg and Harry bond (in a non-slash way, lol!)

Thanks again and please review :)


End file.
